


Rough

by SimplyUndead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dan's brother just wants to protect him, Ddlb themes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gangs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Smut, Spanking, Television Watching, Underage Sex, slight DDLB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: Phil Lester was a ruthless gang leader who would do anything to get his way. He was rough and unloving. But when he stumbled upon a small, sleeping boy, who, in his mind, was the perfect image of what an angel looks like, some of that changed. He wanted nothing more than to protect and take care of Dan Howell, and he would do so in any means necessary, even if that meant going against the wishes of the boy’s older brother.





	1. 01

Joshua Howell made his way to The Warehouse one dusk morning, wondering just where his life went wrong. Was it when his dad left? When he tried to go to university despite the lack of money? When he had joined Lester's Anarchy? He wasn't sure, really. Maybe it all stemmed from before his birth all the way to his early ancestors. Whatever the reason, he just knew he was fucked.

Fucked with no clue as to how to get unfucked.

He had joined Lester's Anarchy with good intentions. His family was struggling, which was no different than how it had been for the past four years after his father left. Their family could no longer live as comfortably with only one income and at the time, both he and his brother were too young to get jobs. So, they watched as their mum picked up extra shifts at the hospital and skipped meals so they could eat.

It was a horrible thing to stand by and see and not be able to do anything about. Joshua, being the older brother, stepped up and helped where he could. He watched his younger brother, Daniel, and made sure they both did the housework for their mum.

The next year, Joshua had begun applying for small jobs. He was sixteen at the time, after all. But even though fast food jobs helped, they simply weren't enough when having to juggle it with school. He spent all of his free time worrying about university and how he would manage to go when they just didn't have the money. He worried even more about Dan being able to go.

Two years had passed that way - Joshua working jobs that didn't pay enough, his mum working all the time, and Dan studying as hard and as frequent as he could so he could go to college for free. Finally, Joshua turned eighteen and graduated from school. He tried to go to university. His mum had wanted him too so badly. But finances got in the way. Textbooks were expensive and classes even more so. A small job wasn't enough to pay for it and pay for his own rent and groceries. He quit and went back home. His mum was still struggling to pay their bills and every other expense.

A month after turning nineteen, Joshua had went to a bar. And maybe that was where things really went wrong. He was down on his luck because he had been fired due to budget cuts. His family was still struggling and he didn't know what to do. He had been seated next to some guy who only looked a couple years older than him, if not the same age.

He looked kinda sketchy, really. A lot of tattoos and ratty clothes. His hair looked greasy and unwashed. Dirt under his fingernails. What really struck Joshua's eye was when the man had pulled out his wallet to buy another drink. Joshua saw several hundred pound notes. The man was loaded, so it seemed. And it really made no sense. There was no way the man was old enough to have graduated uni and started a wealthy career.

A little drunk and a lot desperate, Josh had leaned over and said, "Dude, where are you getting that kind of money?"

"You don't want to know," the guy had said. Looking back now, the man had been right, but at the time, Joshua most definitely wanted to know. After some coaxing and another whiskey, the guy, whose name was Dylan, finally spilled the secret.

Dylan worked for a gang. Lester's Anarchy, to be specific (he even had the gang's logo tattooed on his neck). And while he mainly just worked at a place called The Farm - which was a great piece of land used for the production of drugs - where he guarded marijuana and cocaine, he still got paid very well.

It was bad news. Joshua knew that. Joining a fucking gang was terrible news. But he figured his baby brother having no food on the table was worse news. So, he asked Dylan to recruit him and then the next week, he joined Lester's Anarchy. It was pretty easy.

And for the first few months, it was easy work. He worked with Dylan at The Farm. It was just weekends (and sometimes days through the week) of drinking beer and making sure no cops or anyone else got on the property. He had even managed to convince himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong. No one was getting hurt. Maybe the people doing the drugs that he helped grow, but they were choosing to use it, not being forced.

He was able to enjoy it, too. After all, he was getting a good amount of money and had been able to take Dan to the mall and spoil him a little. It didn't last, though.

Two Saturdays ago he had been with Dylan near one of the few buildings that were used on The Farm to make drugs like methamphetamine and other stuff he didn't know the name of. They had just been making their rounds, guns in hand, when they caught sight of an intruder. Said intruder had turned out to be a man from another gang, a man he hadn't recognized, but Dylan had.

Dylan showed no mercy, either. He had quickly shot the man in the chest and started looking around for others belonging to the rival gang. Joshua had done nothing but stand and stare in shock. A man had been killed. Not by him, but by someone he worked with. He could only wonder how long it would be until he himself was standing face to face with man he would have to kill.

His thoughts had not lasted long, however, because once Dylan returned, he was yelling for Josh to help discard the body.

The trek through the forest had felt like forever. His mind was muddled as he carried the dead man by his ankles through the woods. He didn't know the man's name. Or if he had family. Maybe his kids were at home, waiting for their father to tuck them in and read a goodnight story. 

He was getting sick just thinking about that night. Every time since then that he had to work at The Farm, he was filled with such strong anxiety that he constantly felt on the verge of a heart attack. The paranoia he experienced daily was frightening.

When would he be killed? Or worse, when would he have to kill someone else?

He had to get out, but he didn't know how. Dylan had told him that you don't just  _quit_ the gang, but he knew that he had to. He couldn't have murder on his hands, and he didn't want a fucking gang linked to his family.

Dylan was a nice guy, really - minus the fact that he had killed people. He tried to help Josh, tried to make him feel better about this whole thing. He had explained that the gang wasn't really that bad. It was solely a drug gang, meaning they only sold and produced drugs. Their main objective was the drugs, not murder. They only killed when necessary. And most of the guys who worked for the gang were good enough people.

But, really, none of that mattered to Josh. As far as he was concerned, one death was far too many. He had made a terrible decision joining Lester's Anarchy, even if it wasn't  _technically_ bad.

Josh opened the doors to The Warehouse and stepped in. He immediately saw people rushing around and packaging different types of drugs while other people placed them in discreet boxes to be loaded onto a truck.

Today was a busy day for the gang. A shipment was due to the Manchester division, which meant everything had to be ready by eleven a.m. Despite the fact that Joshua had spent all night at The Farm, his assistance was required to help on shipment day, meaning no sleep. It was just now eight in the morning, so he only had to work three more hours and then he could get home and spend time with Dan.

Another thing he hated about this job was lying to his family. He told his mum and his brother that he got a really nice job working at a company. He gave just enough vague details so they wouldn't ask questions. The relieved look on his mum's face was enough to make him want to throw up. She wouldn't be proud of him if she knew. And having Dan look at him like he was some hero. . . He couldn't bare to even think about it. He was letting them down.

A few minutes after Josh had busied himself with loading packaged drugs into boxes, the boss walked in. Everyone straightened up and stopped talking. He was a very intimidating man. Almost scary, really.

Phil Lester was the sole owner of the gang. "The Company," as he like to call it, was left to him by his father, William, when he was just twenty-one. His father had trained him in how to run the gang since he was eighteen, giving him three years of guidance before his sickness took over and he passed away. It had been five years now of running the business on his own, making Phil twenty-six.

When he was first being trained, no one liked him. He knew that. It probably had to do with the fact that he was younger than just about everyone who worked there. Forty-year-old men didn't like taking orders from "a kid," as he was called behind his back, but everyone knew better than to say anything because Mr. Lester was still in charge.

Things didn't much change after Mr. Lester died, either. Phil was twenty-one, still incredibly young, and that meant most employees still hated him. Still, they knew better than to say anything - if they valued their lives, that is. Phil was wild then, and even though it had been five years, he still had a little of that left in him.

He had no problem with taking someone's life if they should so rudely question his ability to run the gang. A lot of people blamed it on the fact that he had no family left, save from an old uncle. His mum died when he was a child, his older brother disowned the family and left when Phil was fourteen, and his father died from cancer five years ago. Some people just thought Phil was ruthless, and while it was somewhat true, it wasn't completely.

He cared greatly for his Uncle Cedric, who was also employed in the gang. Cedric had worked by his brother's side up until his death, and still offered advice to Phil when the young man needed it. Mostly, he just worked as Phil's personal driver.

The workers had gotten used to his antics, though. Phil liked things done smoothly. He didn't care too much for matters to get out of hand, regardless of what it was.

"Sir," said Phil's assistant, knocking twice on the office door before entering. "There's been some rumors circling The Warehouse that I thought you might like to clear up."

"Mm?" Phil said, half asking. His eyes never left the computer screen. He didn't have too much interest in the "office drama."

"Word has it that your newest employee, Joshua, has been talking to some people about leaving the gang," Connor explained. Phil's ears perked at that and he finally looked up, eyes meeting his assistant's.

"Oh, has he now?" Phil asked, smirk appearing on his lips. He took a moment to picture the boy in his mind. Average height. Slim, but sort of muscular. Light brown hair that was always kind of messy. He was pretty young, if Phil remembered correctly. His dark smile widened. He loved when things ran smoothly, but he couldn't deny how fun it was to set an example from time to time.

Connor nodded, watching the gears in his boss's mind work. He knew this wouldn't be good.

"Well, Connor. That's a big no-no, isn't it?" The question was rhetorical. Connor didn't answer. "Find me any information you can on Joshua Howell. I want to know about his family. His friends. Where he lives. Whatever you can get on him."

"Wouldn't that all be on his file, Sir?" Connor asked, referencing the files that all employees are required to fill out. It's basically just paperwork of personal information. Kind of like a resume.

"Not if he's smart," Phil said. And it was true, really. If anyone who filled out the paperwork had at least two brain cells to rub together, they wouldn't put too much accurate information on there. Connor left immediately to begin searching the internet for information.

Thirty minutes pass like that. Phil checking emails and Connor collecting knowledge about Joshua Howell.

By the time 8:30 rolled around, Connor came back in Phil's office with a notepad.

"What have you found, Connor?" Phil asked, turning his chair to face the man.

"Joshua Howell. Son of James and Grace Howell," he read off the notepad. "He has a brother called Daniel. And he lives with his family just outside of London. Is that enough?"

"Do you have the address?"

"Yes,"

"Then that's enough." Phil confirmed.

"Would you like me to arrange a driver and give him the address?" Connor asked. Phil nodded and stood up, grabbing his leather jacket while Connor texted frantically on his phone. Phil exited his office, walked downstairs to the first floor, and left the building.

"Connor texted me an address. Is that where we're going, Philip?" Cedric asked, opening the door to the backseat. He was the only person who wasn't required to call him sir.

"Yes, Uncle," Phil said. He slid in the seat with an evil smirk on his face. It had been a while since he had to threaten somewhere. And while he wasn't sure what he would find at Joshua's house, he felt a flicker of excitement in his chest.

 

* * *

 

The black Audi pulled up to a small white house with blue shutters after about thirty minutes of driving.

"This is it," Cedric said, unlocking the car doors.

"Thank you, Uncle. I'll only be a couple of minutes." He said as he got out of the car. There were no vehicles in the driveway, so he wasn't sure if anyone was home or not. He walked to the front door and tried opening it.

"Of course," he muttered once he found that the door was indeed locked. Phil hadn't really wanted to break anything, so he squatted down and pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket, thankful to always carry one. He had left his lock picks at home.

Once unlocked, Phil stepped in quietly to what looked like a dining room. It was a small room with a kitchen table and chairs. On the far wall was another door. He opened it to find a small, almost closet-sized, laundry room. It had an odd kind of layout, Phil thought.

"Mum must be a nurse," he hummed, noticing a woman's nursing uniform. "Respectable."

He quickly left the room, not finding anything too important. He walked through a threshold into a small kitchen. So far the house had a theme: little.

Of course there was nothing wrong with that. And although Phil didn't have an eye for interior design, he thought it was cozy and cute enough. The kitchen had an island/breakfast bar, just like Phil's family home. He smiled for a moment. If he tried hard enough he could remember a time when all of his family was alive and together.

He shook his head, remembering his mission. With that, he turned the corner of the kitchen into the living room. The house had a very open floor plan. The rooms seemed to flow into each other effortlessly.

The living room was quaint. Plush gray couches and several houseplants. There was also framed artwork on the walls. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was still pretty.

Another opening threshold at the end of the living room led to a hallway, if one could call it that. It was more of a little alcove that branched into four doors. The door directly in front of him was open, revealing a very white bathroom. To his right was a closed door.

He opened to see an average bedroom. He couldn't really tell who it belonged to. Maybe Josh. It was black and white themed, very minimal and almost professional. Bed, wardrobe, desk, nightstand. That was it was far as furniture went.

He closed the door again. To his left were two more doors. The one closest to the living room was completely open. Phil figured it belonged to the parents due to the fact that it looked very parent-ish. There were pictures of children on the dresser and bedside table. Phil guessed the two little boys were Joshua and his brother, but he couldn't be too sure. It's not as though Josh looked like a six-year-old anymore.

Phil was getting kind of restless. There didn't seem to be anything here. Maybe the idea of him being here could be enough to threaten Josh.

The last door, the one between the parent's room and the bathroom, was slightly ajar. He pushed it the rest of the way open and sucked in a deep breath.

There, asleep in the bed, was a boy. Not just any boy, but possibly the prettiest boy Phil had ever seen. He had soft curly brown hair, lightly tanned skin that looked so creamy and soft, and pretty pink lips. Phil couldn't see much else because the boy was wrapped in a white comforter and baby blue sheets, the only thing poking out was his head and half of his leg.

He looked small, all swaddled in blankets. A stark contrast to Phil's dark exterior. Of course, he had light blue eyes and extremely pale skin, though a lot of it was covered in tattoos, but his hair was black and he only ever wore dark clothing. He was well aware that he looked intimidating. He kind of had to with the job he had.

The boy suddenly shifted in his sleep and let out a soft little mewl that sounded like a moan. Needless to say, the sound went straight to Phil's cock.

He wanted to jump this boy so badly. He could just picture this soft little boy writhing underneath him, begging for Phil to fuck him into the mattress. The boy's mouth would be open, a silent plea for Phil to shove his fingers in his mouth. And Phil would definitely comply. Of course he would. He'd shove two fingers in the kid's mouth without a second thought.

Phil was almost tempted to jerk himself off right then, standing in the doorway of this boy's bedroom. But he wasn't here for that kind of thing, no matter how badly he wanted to wake the kid up and fuck his sweet mouth.

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his assistant, Connor:  _What was Joshua's brother named again?_

Phil switched apps to the camera, snapping some pictures of the boy for blackmail (and wanking material, if he was honest). He exited the room and then a few seconds later, the house. 

"Ready to go?" Cedric asked as Phil got in the car.

"Ready to go," Phil repeated, reading his phone as a text message came through.

_Daniel._


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skimmed over this to quickly revise it. I had already edited it once, but I'm prone to overlook errors. I hope it isn't too shabby.

Phil arrived back at The Warehouse before eleven and he said nothing as he walked past the employees, up the stairs, and into his office. Connor came in shortly after, give the door two irrelevant knocks. He never really waited for Phil to say come in, anyway.

"Successful, Sir?" He asked, a polite smile on his face.

"Always, Connor," Phil had replied, eyes glued to his phone. "Call Josh up here, won't you?"

"Of course, Sir," he said and scurried off. A few minutes passed and Phil could feel his jeans tightening as he stared at the pictures of Daniel sleeping. He wanted to have his way with the boy almost desperately. But for now there was work to do.

He heard a knock at the door and looked up. It wasn't Connor's double tap before he walked in. It was a much more timid knock.

"Come in," he said, seeing Josh through the glass doors.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Josh asked nervously. Anxiety could be heard in his voice, in the way it shook. Phil paid no mind. He didn't care about the employee's nerves.

"Yes, have a seat, Joshua," he said, waiting until the boy had sat down before he began talking. "It has come to my attention that you've been talking about  _leaving_ the business."

Josh was silent. What could he possibly say? Agree and get shot? Lie and get shot?

"That's fine, you don't have to answer. I just want to make it clear that the only way you  _leave_ this business is in a body bag," Phil explained, eyes lighting up as he watched the other man's face pale even more so than it already was. He licked his lips, feeling his chest flicker with excitement again. He loved seeing people crumble before him. He was a bit of sadist, he supposed.

"Sir, please, I would never tell anyone, you have to understand. I swear I would never go to the police or anything, you have to believe me," Josh begged. And the look on his face, the look of pure desperation, made Phil believe him. Really, the man was smart enough to know better than go to the police. He would have a target on his head in the blink of an eye. But Phil had a reputation to uphold and a job to do. It couldn't be that simple.

"Oh, I don't think you would, Joshua, but how can I know that sure?" He asked, his voice on the verge on being condescending. "Simply put, I just can't. No matter how much you promise."

Josh was silent. Defeated. He knew there was no sense in arguing.

"Nevertheless, I'm not entirely cruel. I'd just like to know why you want to leave, Josh. Do you have a problem with the way I run my business?" Phil asked, knowing full well the man wasn't going to put a comment in the suggestion box. He just wanted to watch him crack under the pressure.

"Sir, I swear not to tell anyone. I would never say a word-"

"Joshua!" Phil said sternly, silencing him. He wagged his finger back and forth as he let out a 'tsk' sound. "Joshua, Joshua, Joshua. You didn't answer my question."

Phil picked up his phone and unlocked it, selecting an app and opening his camera roll. He clicked on the most recent photo and showed his phone screen to the man in front of him. He began talking again as he got up and made his way over to Josh, sitting atop his desk in front of the employee.

"I would hate to have to hurt him, Josh. He's such a small kid." Phil said, his voice so sympathetic it was almost sickening. His tone didn't sound like a threat, but that almost made it worse. He scrolled through a couple of the photos, looking at them with Josh. "Cute, too. Don't make me hurt him, Josh."

"Stay away from him." Josh said, eyes almost tearing up. His voice wavered as the panic set in. He couldn't lose Dan. He couldn't be the reason Dan got hurt. He would never forgive himself. "You can't hurt him. You just can't. He's to small and soft. He can't handle someone being rough with him."

"Ah, he means a lot to you," Phil said. He clicked his phone off and placed it on the table beside him. "Good. That means you'll answer my question. Why do you want to leave, Joshua?"

Josh squeezed his fists so tight, he could feel the half-moons of his nails making lines in his skin. He had to give up, had to give in and do whatever he had to do to keep his family safe.

"I didn't think this through, Sir. I don't think I'm cut out for a violent job. I can't hurt people, okay?" Phil stood up and paced the floor of his office. Josh was weak. He wanted to laugh in the man's face and tell him so, but he stopped himself. As irritating as it was, he understood the man.

Once in his life, Phil, too, had felt the same way. Of course he was eleven at the time, not a grown man. Nevertheless, he knew what it was like to hate the idea of harming someone, even if that feeling was long gone and replaced with the understanding that violence and death came in the job description.

Be it the fact that he knew it was the right thing to do or be it the fact that he was incredibly horny, he pushed away the urge to beat the man to a bloody pulp or just shoot him altogether. Whatever the reason, Phil decided to show mercy.

"I can't just let you go, Joshua. It's just not that simple. I would be failing to do my job." Phil said, a sigh escaping his lips. He looked at the employee. "I'm not an entirely evil man, you know. I suppose I can find you a more suitable job within The Company. Perhaps something solely in The Warehouse."

Josh just stared for a moment. He wanted out of this job, out of the web of violence he'd gotten himself tangled in. But Phil was the spider, and it was either be eaten or left to die another day. At least if his family was safe, and he could provide for them, he could be content to be eaten at a later date.

"Thank you so much, Sir."

"Good. Starting Monday you will be working solely on packaging and loading the trucks, all withing The Warehouse."

"Thank you," Joshua repeated, standing to leave. Just before he made it to door, Phil spoke up.

"Oh, and Joshua, next time there's another problem like this, you can guarantee I won't be so nice. And tell Daniel I liked his bedroom."

Joshua paused for a moment and then left the office. He walked all the way down the stairs and out the building before he let himself breathe again.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 

Joshua was content in the job. It had been about two weeks of warehouse work and as long as he ignored the fact that he was worning in a gang, it was easy to feel comfortable. He was pretty much working in a packaging factory that paid really well.

He had even made a few work friends, well, more like work acquaintances because he tried not to get to close to people in this line of business. Regardless of what he considered them, they seemed to be nice guys and he usually ate lunch with them and stood near them whilst working.

Joaquin was an edgy looking man no more than two or three years older than him. He looked really scary, but Josh had found out that he played the flute in his spare time, so he couldn't be too bad. Tony, on the other hand, was a middle-aged man who dressed in bowling shirts and slacks, but one time someone has eaten his sandwich by accident and got a black eye for it. He was nice if you stayed away from his lunch, though.

But Josh was content in the job. He felt as safe as he could working in a gang. A lot safer than when he had been guarding The Farm with Dylan. He hated not working with the man, though. Dylan was good people and seemed to genuinely care for Josh. They had spent a lot of hours talking on the job about serious and not-so-serious topics.

The money made up for it, though. He had enough pounds to help pay the bills or buy groceries. And a lot of the times, he had enough left over to save for Dan's college or take the boy shopping at the mall. Of course, he had to pretend that the boy didn't meet up with him in the food court with shopping bags from Victoria's Secret, but that was besides the point. It wasn't his business what Dan wore under his trousers. The boy had always taken a liking to "girly" things.

Phil, however, had not spent the past two weeks in the most content of states. He was constantly thinking of Daniel and how many ways and in how many places he could completely wreck him. It was consuming him, honestly, and distracting him from his work. There was no telling how many times he had wanked in his office alone to fantasies of the boy. He just couldn't keep it under control, it seemed.

And as the days passed, it had only gotten worse. Jerking himself off was getting old. He needed something else, something more. Even if he couldn't fuck the boy, he needed some new material to work with. There was only so many times he could look at the same pictures of Daniel.

Finally, he reached his breaking point and told Connor to fetch the boy's older brother. Surely Joshua could give him some kind of information.

"Come in," Phil said before Josh had even been able to knock. He had seen the employee coming down the hallway, anyway. There was no use in knocking. "Sit."

Josh felt a sick fear starting to bubble in his stomach. What had he possibly done wrong? He thought things had been going well.

"Tell me about Daniel," Phil said, not beating around the bush. He was almost desperate, and he couldn't exactly figure why. What was it about this kid that was messing with his mind so much? He had never even spoken to him.

"Have I done something wrong, Sir?" Josh asked, voice wobbly, but trying to mask it.

"This isn't about you. Your brother is hot, Joshua. Tell me about him." Phil demanded. He didn't have time for questions. He also didn't have time for the incredulous look on the man's face in front of him.

What? Was Phil expected to be embarrassed? Or shameful of being attracted to Daniel? Hardly. After all, he was in control of this meeting. It's not like Joshua could do anything to him, or even really express his disgust. Phil had all the power.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him."

"Oh, I don't want to hurt him," Phil assured, a smirk stretching across his face. "Unless he wants me to, that is."

"You can't. He's sixteen," Josh said, almost begging. Dan was just too  _little._ Too young.

Phil seemed to seriously consider this for a moment. He knew the kid looked young, but was sixteen a problem? He himself was only ten years older and Daniel was the proper age of consent.

Phil decided he had done far worse than find a sixteen-year-old boy attractive.

"Tell me about him," Phil repeats, crossing his legs under his desk. Joshua stared at him, looking unsure of what to do or say. Phil was becoming quickly agitated.

He let out an exhausted sigh, "Are you really going to make me threaten you?"

Josh felt conflicted. On one hand, the last thing he wanted was to involve Dan, but on the other hand, what would happen to his brother if he didn't give Phil what he wanted? Would Dan just get hurt in the end?

"What do you want to know, Sir?" Josh asked, feeling like he was selling out his family. He couldn't figure out what his boss even wanted with the information.

"I don't know, just tell me about him." Phil said, and discreetly let his hand travel down between his legs.

"I don't know, Sir," Josh started, but sighed after he was given a you-can-do-better-than-that look from his boss. "Dan is a nice boy. Very polite and caring. He's super sweet and terribly smart. He's homeschooled. Has been since he was about twelve. He's kind of child-like, I guess. Not in a stupid way. He just likes to play sometimes? Requires attention. Look, I don't know what you want, Sir."

Phil was so close. He barely had to apply any pressure. This boy was absolutely perfect. Everything about him sounded perfect. He didn't understand his feelings, but he just knew it felt good.

"That's fine," Phil said, a million miles away from the office. "You can go."

Josh wasted no time in getting up and leaving. He didn't want to even think about that entire situation. He wasn't oblivious to the look on his boss's face. Phil looked as if he was in absolute bliss just hearing about Dan. Josh was going to be sick.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Josh. He finished work, went home, cooked dinner with Dan, waited for his mum to get home from work, and went to sleep.

Phil's day also progressed in the same manner - uneventful. Though, his mind still ran wild with fantasies about Daniel. The meeting with Josh, in turn, had not queited his thoughts. If anything, learning more only added fuel to the fire.

He didn't know what to do, really. He wanted to get to know the boy, but he wasn't sure that was such a great idea. He had never thought any further of anyone than a fuck. But it had been over two weeks and he was still fucking his hand while thinking of Daniel.

Sure, he could go find someone to do it for it for him. Phil had nothing against a one night stand, but he just usually found himself too busy with work. That didn't always stop him, of course, but it really turned him off to think of anyone other than the boy using their mouth on him.

With an unsatisfied groan, he came. This was getting ridiculous. He was Phil Lester, for fuck's sake. Head of Lester's Anarachy. Why couldn't he have Dan if he wanted him?

Before drifting off to sleep, Phil decided that he was going to get what he wanted. And he was going to get it tomorrow.

He woke with purpose the next day. He dressed in is his regular business attire - ripped black jeans, old white v-neck, black leather jacket, and combat boots. It's not like he needed a suit to run a gang.

He went to the office like usual and spent the morning actually working. Around three in the afternoon, he called Cedric to bring his black Audi around, but informed him that he himself would be driving. He also had to ask Connor for the address again, which he plugged in his phone's GPS.

Cedric didn't ask questions, which Phil was thankful for. He didn't want to think about why he was going, just that he was. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do once he got there. Daniel might not even be home.

Once he arrived and saw that there were no vehicles in though driveway, his heart started hammering. The lights were on his the house, so he figured if Josh was at work, so was his mum, and maybe Dan was home. Alone.

Phil parked in the driveway and walked to the door. He was lucky enough that the door was unlocked and he wouldn't have to pick it, but he also thought that was kind of dangerous. Anyone could walk in. Like him.

Quietly, he made his way through the house. He didn't see anyone, but the TV in the living room was on. His chest flickered suddenly as he walked to Daniel's room.

The door was wide open and he saw the boy sitting at his desk, back facing Phil. He took a moment to look around and take in the room. He hadn't paid much attention when he had been here a few weeks ago. He had been too concered with the boy.

The room was small. Light pink paint that was almost white on the walls. Soft, white carpet. The bed, of course, was the same as before but it had been made and there were a few stuffed animals on it. He had some framed artwork as well, but it looked to be those really intricate adult coloring pages. He had a white desk, a white bookshelf filled with books and trinkets, a small white dresser, and one white bedside table that had a lamp on it.

There was another door in the room, which Phil assumed to be a closet, but it was shut, so he couldn't exactly tell. He knew he couldn't stare forever, so he rapped his knuckles three times against the doorframe.

Daniel jumped and turned to look at Phil. A smile appeared on his face.

"Hi," he said, softly. "Are you one of Joshy's friends?" His voice was so pretty. Phil nodded.

"Yeah, um," he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know him. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm coloring. Would you like to join me while you wait for Joshy? He should be home soon," Dan asked, looking at Phil with friendly brown eyes.

Phil checked his wristwatch. He had about two hours before Josh should be getting home. He usually didn't make an effort to get to know someone he just wanted to fuck, but from what he had learned about the boy, he figured he should at least try and let Daniel get comfortable around him.

"Yes, I would like that, Daniel," Phil said, slowly making his way deeper into the room.

"You know my name?" Dan asked, standing up and walking to take Phil's hand. Phil looked him up and down. His hair was curly and he had gorgeous brown eyes, but what really caught the man's attention was his attire. Dan was wearing a long off-white t-shirt that nearly swallowed him. It was a NASA shirt with cats on it. But that wasn't the surprising part. It was the fact that the shirt was  _all_ Dan was wearing that was shocking. He didn't have on any shorts or jeans or anything.

And as he bent down to put the coloring pages and pencils in the floor, Phil saw the boy's underwear. Not just any underwear, either. Panties. Fucking women's panties. They were a soft white with tiny pink polka-dots and scalloped edges that came a little high on Dan's bum. They were stunning. Or maybe it was just because Dan was stunning.

Either way, Phil wanted to cum in his pants.

A few minutes passed and by the time they were both sitting down, Phil realized Dan had asked him something. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, Joshua told me a little bit about you."

"Oh, alright," Dan said with a shrug, then looked up at Phil. "But, I don't know your name,"

"Phil Lester," he said distantly. Dan was sitting criss-cross in the floor and whenever he leaned forward to grab a colored pencil, his shirt would move just the right way and Phil could almost see the outline of the boy's dick. He swallowed hard.

"It's nice to meet you, Phil," Dan said with a little giggle as he reached to shake the man's hand. "Would you like a blue?"

Things proceeded like that for a little while. They both colored quietly, only speaking when exchanging colors. Dan seemed very serious about his coloring. Phil noticed that nearly every page in the book had been colored. He found himself wanting to buy the boy a new one.

"So, are you enjoying summer, Daniel? Your time off from school?" Phil asked, knowing full well Dan was homeschooled, but he still wanted to talk to him. Dan smiled.

"I'm homeschooled, so I'm pretty much always home, but I still like summer," he stated simply, moving to lay on his stomach, as his back was getting tired from being bent over.

"That's good. What do you usually do in the summer, then?"

"Well, when mum and Joshy have to work, I usually just color or watch movies by myself, but when they're home, we usually play or something," Dan explained, cheeks pink. Sometimes he felt a bit embarrassed admitting that he still liked to play games. He had just always liked games, whatever kind, really - video games, board games, pretend games.

"That sounds like fun," Phil said, putting down the pencil in his hand. He stretched his fingers, opening and closing his fist.

"Yeah. Speaking of Joshy, you two work together, right?" Dan asked. Phil hesitated, thinking for a moment. He highly doubted Joshua had told his little brother about the gang, and Phil understood why; he didn't want to either.

Dan was small. It was hard to explain. Yeah, he was sixteen, and he sounded sixteen and for the most part, acted sixteen. But there was also just this  _little_ side to him. He was really sheltered and innocent. It just radiated off of him. Just this untouched kind of  _pure_ aspect to him.

He didn't really seem like a baby, but he made Phil want to protect him from evil. Child-like was an accurate description in the sense that Dan was sweet and hadn't been corrupted by the world around him.

"Yes, we do. It's a type of sales company, I guess," Phil explained, and it seemed to be enough for Dan, who nodded and went back to coloring.

They talked some more. About their favorites - movies, books, television shows, music, food. They really had a lot in common. They had similar music tastes, and they both liked animes. Phil learned that Dan like old films and old books, but he also really liked art.

Phil could feel himself wanting more than just to fuck the boy. He had never been so gentle with anyone before. Never wanted to hold someone and keep them safe and warm. It was a very different feeling, but Phil couldn't deny that he liked it.

"I'm tired of coloring, Phil," Dan sighed, and stood up to stretch his limbs. When he raised his arms, the long shirt showed more of his thighs. He was still covered in the private region, but Phil was entranced by the soft skin on his thighs.

"Okay, what do you wanna do?" Phil asked. He checked his watch. About an hour until Joshua would be getting home. He helped Dan put the coloring supplies back on the desk. "We could start a movie?" Dan's eyes lit up.

"That sounds fun! Mum is always too busy to watch movies with me," Dan said. "I have some in the living room,"

"I was thinking we could just watch something on Netflix," Phil suggested, not being bothered to look through a stack of DVDs.

"Oh, I don't have Netflix," Dan said, a half-frown on his face.

"That's fine. I have an account. Do you have a laptop?" And Dan grabbed his laptop from under a stack of books on his desk while Phil sat himself on the bed. The thing was a dinosaur, really. Phil didn't even know how old it was, but Dan had no problem pulling up the browser and then Netflix, so Phil didn't say anything.

Dan sat on the bed beside him as Phil logged into his account, hands reaching across Dan's lap where the laptop rested. Their entire sides where pressed together, from knees to shoulders. Dan smelled of vanilla. Phil was in heaven.

"You can choose the movie," Phil said, resting his hands back in his own lap. Dan scrolled for a few minutes, fascinated with all the different options. He finally settled on Guardians of the Galaxy volume 1, claiming he hadn't seen it yet.

Phil had seen the movie a few times before, but he didn't mind watching again. He liked it alright enough.

They were about a third of the way through the movie when the front door opened, revealing a confused Josh.

"Dan?" he called out, making his way to the back of the house. "Whose car is in the driveway?"

"Dan - what the fuck are you doing here?" Josh said, cutting himself off with the angry question upon seeing his fucking boss laying in the bed with his baby brother. "Get away from him!"

Dan and Phil both looked up in shock, Dan because he had never seen Josh so angry, and Phil because he had lost track of time. He had planned to leave before the other man got home.

"We're just watching a movie, Joshy," Dan said, though the question wasn't necessarily directed to him. Phil stood up from the bed and went to say something to Dan, but Josh interrupted before he had the chance.

"Get out!" He yelled again, face red and fists clenched. Phil sighed and followed Josh out of the room. The employee couldn't do anything to him, but he still respected that this was not his house.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked, pulling Dan's door shut. He didn't miss the confused, and almost hurt, expression on his brother's face. "You said you wouldn't hurt him, Sir. Am I not doing my job well enough? What's the problem?"

Phil sighed and swiped his hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I told you yesterday, Joshua. This isn't about you. It's about him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Josh asked incredulously. This didn't make any sense.

"Don't talk to me like that, Joshua," Phil said, teeth grit. This may not be his house, but he was still the man's boss, and he would not be talked to like that by an inferior. "Let me tell him goodbye."

"No."

"Oh, relax. What could I possibly do with you standing in the doorway?" Phil patronized, not waiting for Josh's okay as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

"I've got to go, Daniel. Thank you for letting me color," Phil said, a small smile on his lips as he looked at the boy sitting on the bed, his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"But, Phil, we haven't finished the movie," Dan said, gesturing to the discarded laptop on the bed.

"Oh, that's alright. You can finish it without me, dear," he said, reaching to rest his hand on the side of Dan's cheek, rubbing his thumb across the skin. Daniel leaned into the touch. He heard Josh cough behind him, so he dropped his hand after a final stroke.

"This is your account, though," Dan reminded.

"I'll tell you what, Daniel," Phil said, walking across the room to the boy's desk where he grabbed a post-it-note and a colored pencil. He began writing something down. "Why don't you just use the account? I hardly use it anyway, but you could make a profile and watch all kinds of movies."

"Really?"

"Really," Phil said, handind Dan the note with his login information. "There's a bunch of old films on there, too."

"Thanks, Phil!" Dan gushed and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Phil froze for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time he had honestly been hugged. Maybe from his mum when he little? His father, William, hadn't believed in affection. Nevertheless, he had let his arms wrap around the short boy, inhaling his scent deeply where Dan's head wrested on his chest.

"You're welcome, Daniel. Goodbye," Phil said, giving a final squeeze. Dan repeated the last part and Phil walked out of his room all the way to his car, where he got in and drove back to his apartment.

"Did he hurt you, Danny?" Josh said, once the front door had shut, rushing to his brother's side and inspecting Dan for any cuts or bruises. "What did he want?"

"We just colored, Joshy! What's wrong?" Dan asked as Josh began looking around the room for anything out of place. He didn't answer, so Dan continued talking. "He said you two worked together. Aren't you friends?"

Josh ignored him still and Dan was getting kind of angry. He also didn't like that his brother had been so mean to Phil, especially after Phil had been so nice to him! It had always been hard for him to make friends and Josh knew that, but he still went ahead and ruined it for him.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Dan asked, watching Josh rumage around Dan's desk. Dan didn't know why, but it wasn't like asking would help.

"What did he say about the job? Did he tell you anything about the business?" Josh asked, almost worriedly. Dan really didn't understand at this point. Didn't Josh already know about the job? He worked there, after all. Dan flopped on the bed and started the movie again. If Josh wouldn't answer his questions, then he would do the same.

"Dan! What did he say? Don't ignore me," Josh said, looking at the boy now, hands on his hips. He got that from their mum. She did that when she was angry. "I'll take away your stuffies, Dan. I know how much you love Panda." And just to prove his point, he grabbed Dan's stuffed panda bear from his bed. Dan paused the movie.

"He just said he worked for a sales company," Dan huffed, taking Panda from his brother's hand. "You're being mean, Joshy,"

"Whatever, Dan," is all he said and left the room, leaving Dan even more confused and hurt than before. He sighed and resumed the movie, getting under his blankets to hide from his brother.

Josh let out an angry sigh as he marched to the kitchen and began making dinner. Usually Dan would help him, but he had obviously upset his brother, so he didn't bother asking him. He got the ingredients to make alfredo pasta, one of Dan's favorites.

He just didn't understand what was happening. Sure, Phil had used Dan to threaten Josh, but he thought that was the end of it. He was doing his job now and it's not like he was complaining or half-assing it, either. And what the hell had Phil even meant by  _it's about him?_  How could this possibly be about Dan?

Dan wasn't involved in Phil's gang. Dan had never done anything to anybody. Why had Phil seemed so desperate to learn about his brother yesterday?

Josh suddenly connected some dots. Phil visiting today. Phil calling Dan hot yesterday. Phil looking like he was getting off yesterday in their little  _meeting._

Josh had thought that was all just a ploy to scare him, that he was Phil's whipping boy or something. But maybe he was attracted to Dan. It made sense, but Josh didn't like it at all.

He didn't know what to do, either. Phil was his boss. And not just any regular boss, but the boss of a fucking gang. It's not like Josh could really stand up to him, unless he was actively looking to die.

Josh really was fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment! I love getting feedback. Also, I'm in the process of writing the last chapter. Stay tuned. :)


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: swearing
> 
> I think that's it. Anyway, from here on out, there will be smut in every chapter (this chapter only contains brief mentions of smutty things but the following chapters will be far more graphic). Enjoy!

Phil had realized he was screwed the next day. Spending time with Daniel had only furthered his interest in the boy. Now it had been a full week and his thoughts were raging worse than ever.

And it wasn't just sexual fantasies. The thoughts were still there, of course, when he tucked himself in at night or woke up feeling aroused. But he also found himself wanting to get to know the boy and take him out and buy him things and spoil him and hold him. It was a very foreign feeling, but he secretly loved it.

In the evenings, when he got home from work, before he could really even think about it, he would check his Netflix to see what Dan had watched during the day. And if the boy had watched a movie, then Phil would watch the same movie. He had never even cared about films before, but he just felt so romantic watching them because he knew that Daniel had.

It was all kind of sweet and gross, but Phil didn't care.

Last night, Phil had come home, excited and ready to settle down with a good film and then he noticed Dan hadn't watched any movies that day. Phil had felt deflated and realized that not only was he screwed, but that he had to do something about it.

He couldn't just sit around and do nothing while his heart ached for a boy in ways he didn't understand. He had to act on it and do all of the things he dreamed about. After all, he was Phil Lester and Phil Lester always got what he wanted.

So, he sat in his office with his mind a million miles away from his work. He couldn't be bothered with it, anyway. The only problem with his _I-get-what-I-want_ plan was that he wasn't sure what Daniel wanted.

The teenager had seemed to like him, but in what way? In a friendly way? He wasn't sure, but he had to at least try and get somewhere with Dan.

A lunch date sounded like a good place to start. He'd get to spend time with Dan and test the waters. The worst that would happen was that the younger wouldn't like him in a romantic way, they would eat lunch, and maybe be friends.

Phil decided could live with that.

He just had no way to contact the boy, and he really didn't feel like driving a half hour if Dan was busy or not even home. He sighed. He would have to pry some information out of Joshua.

"Connor!" Phil yelled, hoping his voice would carry to his assistant's desk just outside his office. He briefly thought about just sending the man a text, but decided to yell again.

"Yes, I'm here! What do you need, sir?" Connor asked, rushing into the office, slightly winded. Phil chuckled.

"Call Joshua in," said Phil simply, and Connor complied, exiting the room and disappearing down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Joshua appeared with a very agitated expression. He had moved passed nervous and just become overall exhausted with Phil's antics. He was tired of always worrying about his boss's next move.

"Come in, sit down, Joshua," Phil greeted warmly. Josh couldn't tell if he was being condescending or if he really was just being nice. Either way, he wasn't going to ask. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

Joshua didn't answer, just sat in the same seat he always sat in when he seemingly got bad news. Maybe he should call it the Hell Chair. Or The Seat of Enternal Misery. He liked that.

"Nice to see you, too, Joshua," Phil joked, though that was most definitely condescending.

"What do you want, sir?" Josh asked. His tone was neutral, though he actually wanted to rip the other man's hair out. Why was this happening to him? Why did his boss have such an interest in his life? Did Phil have a personal vendetta against him? Was this God's punishment? Was he in one of the circles of Hell?

"I was just wondering what Daniel would be up to today," Phil said casually. "And seeing as I have no way to contact him myself, I figured you could supply me with the information I need."

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Josh said, suddenly feeling very brave. Too brave. He had no authority over Phil, but he wasn't going to sit there and feed Dan to the wolves.

Phil lost his smile just like that, and replaced it with a hard glare. He didn't like being told no, especially by someone inferior. In a very matter-of-fact voice he said, " _Yes,_ you are or you'll wish you fucking had."

"What are your intentions with him?" Josh asked after a moment, disregarding the threat. He supposed Phil would have killed him already if he had really planned on it. And if Josh's assumption was correct, if his boss liked Dan, then he wasn't exactly going to kill the brother of the boy he liked. That would be a red flag for anyone. A huge turnoff.

"Lunch and ice cream," Phil said nonchalantly, as if that was really what Josh had wanted to know. His dinner plans.

"I don't mean that, I mean what are your intentions?"

"Lunch and ice cream, for fuck's sake. No more questions," Phil answered again.

Josh didn't know what to do, he never did. He couldn't let Phil take his brother out on a date. The man was the owner of a fucking gang. What if he tried to hurt Dan? But, then again, Phil had spent a few hours with his brother last week and didn't hurt him at all. Dan had actually seemed to like him. And from what Josh had saw, the older man had even been sweet on Dan, and Phil Lester was never sweet to anyone.

Really, at the end of the day, Josh knew that Phil was going to do what he wanted to do anyway. It didn't matter how Josh felt. That was the way the man worked.

"Please," Josh said, voice smaller than he had meant for it to be. "Just don't hurt him,"

"Relax, Joshua," Phil said casually, as though he himself didn't see what Josh saw. That Dan was a small, innocent boy and Phil was a wild, rough leader of a gang. "Now, tell me what he's up to today."

"He's at home with our mum," Josh said reluctantly, giving in.

"Great! You can leave now," Phil said, pulling his phone out and texting someone. Josh waited for a moment, glued to his chair. Was this really happening? Was this really his luck? His boss, a gang leader, taking his baby brother out for lunch and ice cream?

"I told you to leave," Phil said after a minute, looking up from his phone with a glare on his face.

"Seriously, sir, just don't be rough with him," Josh said again, pleading as he stood up.

"Maybe you should borrow some of the weed downstairs, Joshua. You could really lighten up, you know," Phil joked, making fun of him. Josh hated that he couldn't just be sincere for a moment and tell him that he would at least treat Dan nicely. It wasn't a lot to ask for Phil to just say, "Don't worry, I won't hurt him."

Josh rolled his eyes and left. Any other day, Phil would've pulled the man back into the room and busted his lip for having an attitude, but not today. Phil had a date.

* * *

 

Phil arrived at Dan's house just before noon. The boy's mother was home, so he just parked the Audi on the side of the road and went to knock on the door.

A very pretty woman opened the door. She had hair darker than Dan's, but it fell in waves just the same. Phil could see the resemblance between the two. Same nose, same eyes. She also had a bright smile similar to his, dimples and all.

"Hi there," she said cheerily. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes," Phil said, a polite smile stretching across his face. He had never really had to make people like him before, as the option of shooting them was always on the table. But Mrs. Howell's approval was ever so crucial. "I'm here to pick up Daniel."

Mrs. Howell gave a very confused face and Phil wanted to kick himself. It sounded pretty stupid to just ask for someone's child.

"Um, may I ask who you are?" She quizzed, eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed, as though trying to answer her own question.

Phil laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm Phil. I work with your son, Joshua. And we talked about getting lunch today and wanted Daniel to join us,"

"Oh, that sounds lovely," she said, a smile returning to her face. She opened the door wider and stepped to the side. "Please, come in. I'm Grace, by the way."

Phil shook her hand and then stepped into the familar house, but refrained himself from just walking to Dan's room. He pretended to look around for a moment.

"You know, I hate for you to have to drive all the way from Central London just to pick Dan up. I hope it wasn't any inconvenience," Grace said, and Phil could tell she really meant it. What a nice woman. She reminded him a bit of his own mum.

"Nonsense," Phil said with a wave of his hand. "I offered, anyway. See, I met Daniel last week and he's such a sweet boy. You're doing a fine job with him, ma'am." Phil wanted to laugh at how polite he sounded. His father had always taught him to sound and act proper when talking to anyone, but politeness was never priority. His tone sounded foreign coming from his mouth.

"Well, thank you, Phil. I really appreciate that," she said, then gestured to the living room. "Just make yourself at home and I'll go tell Dan to get ready."

"Thank you, Mrs. Howell," Phil said and followed her through the house, but stopped to seat himself on the sofa while Grace walked to her son's room. He could hear the two talking from where he was sitting, though he couldn't make out what was being said. He was sure it was just Mrs. Howell delivering the news.

After a minute, he heard Dan's excited voice ask, "Phil's here?" followed by his mother chuckling and saying, "Yes, now get ready." She walked out of the room and smiled happily at Phil, who felt and probably looked a little out of place sitting in the nice living room. He then saw Dan who peeked his head around the corner, probably making sure that his mother had told him correctly.

"Phil!" Dan cheered, then walked into the living room.

"Hi, love," Phil said, looking the boy up in down. His hair was messy and he was wearing an adorable pajama set - blue and white vertical striped shorts and a collared shirt. Very vintage. It was all very romantic to look at.

"Will you help me get ready, Phil?" Dan asked, rocking on the balls of his feet. Phil didn't have time to answer before the boy grabbed his hand and started dragging him to his room. He heard Grace shout, "Good luck!" and chuckle to herself.

"How can I help, Daniel?" Phil asked, not really knowing what to do. He had never picked out an outfit for someone else, and it wasn't like his fashion sense was exemplary. He was no Tan France.

"I don't know. I just want you to pick," Dan said simply, shrugging as he flopped on his bed, giving Phil the metaphorical reins and offering no help. Phil's heart swelled in his chest. How domestic and sweet was it that he was picking out this boy's outfit?

"Alright, then," Phil said and set off to work. He went to the closet first and saw a very cute lavender t-shirt that caught his eye. It was a plain shirt, but the cuffs of the sleeve and the hem around the neck was black and white striped. It was casual, but also cute, and they were just going to get lunch, after all. Nothing too fancy.

He grabbed the shirt from the hanger and went to the dresser, opening drawers until he found some shorts. He rifled through a few different options before finding a pair of black jean shorts. He lifted them up and unfolded them, making a low noise to himself upon seeing how short they were. Perfect.

"Here," said Phil, handing the clothes to the boy. Dan stood up and held the clothes in his hands. He mumbled a thanks and then stared at Phil for a minute.

"Turn around!" Dan said, laughing and throwing a stuffed animal at the man. Phil caught it and almost sent a glare before remembering that he was with Daniel and not some employee.

"Don't throw things at me, Daniel," Phil muttered under his breath but he heard Dan snicker as he turned around. Phil looked down at the panda in his hands and thought about how weird this all was.

Phil had known Dan for a couple of weeks, maybe. He had only actually talked to the boy once before today. And yet, here he was, letting the kid boss him around and make him pick out his outfits. Phil rolled his eyes, but a quiet part of him liked it.

Dan made quick work of changing into his outfit. He also took the time to brush through his hair and put on some slightly tinted lip balm, making his lips a shade pinker and less dry. He also put on some light purple socks that matched his close enough and a pair of slightly ratty white Adidas Superstars that he had gotten a few years ago at Christmas.

"I'm ready," he said, and Phil turned around. His breath caught in his throat. He hadn't seen Daniel in anything but pajamas until that moment, and honestly, the boy was gorgeous. His tanned thighs looked so soft and smooth, like they could just go on forever without stopping. When Dan did a little twirl to show off his outfit, Phil noticed how great his ass looked in the shorts. He wanted to walk over and slap it, cup it in his hands, and just feel the boy, but he refrained. They weren't there yet.

"Beautiful," Phil stated simply, seeing the boy blush. He tossed the panda back on the bed. "What's his name, by the way?"

"Panda," Dan answered with a small chuckle. He knew it was kinda stupid.

"Clever," Phil sarcastically praised.

Dan pushed him a little and said, "Shut up!" Phil cut his eyes at the younger, but smiled nonetheless. Dan grabbed his phone and they walked to the door. Grace hugged Daniel, told him to _be polite_ , and thanked Phil again.

They walked to the car where Phil opened the passenger door and then shut it once Dan was steated. Phil may have been an asshole most of the time, but he had some manners. Besides, the guys always opened the car door for their date in the movies that Dan watched.

He got in the car and buckled up, pulling out onto the road and making his way back into London.

"So, we're having lunch with Joshy?" Dan asked after a few minutes. He had been playing with the radio, switching the stations almost as soon as he could hear a song. If it had been anyone else, Phil probably would've been annoyed.

"No, it's just us," Phil said casually, eyes focused on the road. Dan stopped switching stations and instead looked at Phil with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"You lied?" he asked, obviously shocked. After all, Phil _had_ told the boy's mother they were meeting Josh for lunch. Dan couldn't even remember the last time he had lied to his mother. Maybe when he was a little kid, but his mum was his best friend. He would never lie to her!

"Relax, babe," was Phil's answer. He rested his hand on Dan's bare leg, letting his fingers gently caress his inner thigh.

Dan said nothing. He didn't really know what to say. Not with Phil's hand on his skin, anyway. Yeah, he didn't like that Phil had lied to his mum, but it didn't seem to matter much when the older man's thumb began dancing back and forth on his leg.

They drove like that for a little while before Phil pulled in to a little Italian restaurant. He turned the car off and they both got out.

"You like Italian, right?" Phil asked, making sure he remembered right when Dan had told him his favorite food was pasta.

"Yeah, I love Italian," Dan grinned. They walked in, Phil's hand resting on the small of the boy's back. Usually Phil wasn't one to be so touchy, but Dan was like a magnet or something - Phil just wanted to touch him constantly, even if it was just platonic.

The waitress got them a booth after Phil mentioned that the chef owed him. More like, Phil had killed a few people for the man, so lunch in his restaurant was to be expected. They ordered their meals, Dan getting a water and some Alfredo, and Phil getting a soda and a plate of Chicken Parmesan.

While waiting on their food, Dan realized that he really didn't know much about Phil. Sure, they had talked the other day about their interests, but that was just small talk stuff. He didn't know anything about the man's family, which wasn't fair because Phil had already met his brother and his mum. He thought about asking him, but he wasn't sure if that was too personal or not. He decided against it until he could be sure.

Dan didn't even know the man's age, either. That seemed like information he should know if he was going out for lunch with someone.

"How old are you, Phil?" Dan asked. Phil looked a bit startled, seeing as it was bit out of the blue, though he quickly recovered.

"Why are you asking, Daniel?" He let out a little chuckle to hide his nerves. He wasn't sure why he felt a bit anxious at the question. He usually never cared what people thought of him, but he was worried Dan might think he was too old, though it wasn't like twenty-six was particularly elderly.

"I just realized that I didn't know how old you are, and that's not fair because you know that I'm sixteen," Dan explained, sipping at his water. Phil could hear Dan kicking his feet against the booth beneath them. Was he nervous, too?

Phil prolonged the moment before he flatly said, "I'm twenty-six," Then, when Dan was silent, he asked, "Is that a problem?"

Dan thought for a minute. Was it a problem? Men were always older than women in the old movies. And Phil was nice to him - colored with him and let him watch movies on his Netflix account. He had picked out his outfit for him, which was something that even Josh sometimes found irritating. Ten years wasn't a lot, really.

"No," he decided, and left it that. Phil smiled at him, grateful for the boy's simple answer.

"So, I've been watching some old films lately," Phil said, to which Dan replied with an excited "Really?!"

So, lunch progressed like that. Dan and Phil talked about old movies and then whatever else popped into their heads. They ate their food while they chatted and Dan even sneaked a bit of Phil's chicken while he wasn't paying attention. He was caught, of course, because it was pretty easy to notice Dan's outstretched arm trying to cut chicken (Phil had ended up cutting a piece off for him and feeding it to him from his own fork, anyway).

When they finished, the waitress came to collect their plates and offer dessert. Dan had looked at Phil with animated eyes, but said nothing. The older man had planned on ice cream anyway, but especially couldn't say no when Dan looked that happy.

"I'll have the Tiramisu," Phil said, then looked to Dan who was frantically looking through the desserts menu. "And, what would you like, Dan?"

"Um, may I just have some chocolate ice cream?" Dan asked, closing the book and sliding it to the edge of the table.

"Yes, of course. In a cup or a cone?" she asked, picking up the menu.

"A cone, please,"

"Alright, I'll be right back with your desserts." Dan thanked her before she left, and then thanked her again when she brought out the food. His mum had told him to be polite, after all.

They ate in a comfortble silence this time, both enjoying the sweets. It wasn't until Dan had finished his ice cream, and had successfully made an absolute mess in his hands, that Phil had spoken up.

"You have gotten that all over you," he commented with a laugh. He stood up and took the boy by his wrist. "Come on, let's wash your hands."

He pulled the younger into the restroom and turned on the water from the faucet. Without thinking, he began washing Dan's hands for him.

"I can do that, you know," Dan stated, though he made no move to do it on his own, just let Phil continue to clean away the sticky mess.

"Yeah, I know, but I can, too."

"You're acting like a _dad,_ Phil," Dan said, chuckling at his own comment.

He quickly shut up when Phil looked him straight in the eyes and said, deadly serious, "You can call me daddy, if you want."

"Okay," he whispered, at a loss for words. It was just like how it had been in the car. He suddenly hadn't known what to say. Phil was looking at him with such intensity, still holding his hands under the water.

And Dan wasn't stupid. Sure, he hadn't had much social interaction, but he had seen all the old films. He knew what it meant when someone  looked a someone else like that. It was the look right before the man leaned down and kissed the woman. Right before he swept her into his arms with such a passion that she would nearly faint.

He knew what it meant, he just didn't know what to do. Or say. Up until that point he had thought they were just two friends having lunch together. Not that this made them more, but it certainly changed something, right?

"Come on," Phil suddenly said, snapping them both out of their trance. Dan quickly dried his hands on some paper towels and fumbled to shut off the water.

"Where are we going?" Dan asked, trying to keep up as Phil dragged him from the restroom.

"I'm not kissing you for the first time in the bathroom of an Italian restaurant," Phil explained before he rushed to the table and dropped a hundred pound note to pay for the meal. He rushed back to Dan and grabbed his forearm, pulling him quickly to the black Audi. He opened the door for him and waited momentarily for the younger's brain to catch up.

"Now, get in the car,"

He put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot, all while Dan focused on catching his breath.

His mind was racing. Was Phil really going to kiss him? Not that he minded. He kind of wanted Phil to. He had just never kissed anyone before. What if he was terrible at it? What if he didn't even like kissing?

Phil practically raced to the closest park he could find, parking sloppily, and pulling Dan from the passenger seat. He was franctic in his movements, desperate to get his mouth on the boy before he had time to change his mind.

He sat down in the grass, not caring if anyone was watching or if he stained his clothes, and pulled Dan down beside him, quickly connecting their lips. It was nothing too intense at first, just puckered lips connected together. However, when Phil started to open his mouth and use his tongue, Dan pulled away.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Phil asked worriedly. He was sure Dan had been looking at him the same way in the restroom, but now the boy just looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"It's just that, well," Dan hesitated, fiddling with a blade of grass. His cheeks were flaming red. "I've never kissed anyone and I just, uh, don't know how," Phil let out a sigh of relief and chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me," Dan pouted, tears welling up behind his eyes. This was a lot and it wasn't his fault he'd never been kissed.

"I'm sorry, love. I was just worried you were mad at me," Phil said, rubbing Dan's cheek. "And don't worry, okay? Kissing is easy. Just try and copy what I do, then when you're comfortable, do whatever feels right."

He could've laughed again, the situation was so funny. Phil Lester, terrifying gang leader, teaching a sixteen-year-old boy how to kiss. It was endearing, if he was honest. And kind of hot.

"Okay, I guess," Dan said, though he really wasn't sure. How was he supposed to know what _feels right?_ What did that even mean?

Phil leaned back in, cupping Dan's face. At first, it was a little sloppy - or, a lot. But, then Dan stopped focusing so hard and it just started happening.

"You're doing great," Phil mumbled against Dan's mouth, lowering his hands down to the boy's waist. Dan was really starting to like it. He never thought kissing could be so much fun. Suddenly, Phil was pulling Dan onto his lap, and Dan let him. He straddled the man, thigh on either side of Phil's legs.

Dan still didn't know what to do with his hands, though. He kept moving them around, grabbing Phil's shirt and then letting it go because he didn't know if it was wrong or not.

"Here," Phil said, pulling away and moving to place Dan's hands around his neck. The boy quickly found purchase there, playing with the hair at the back of Phil's head.

Phil dropped his hands back down to Dan's hips, beginning to kiss him again. They kissed like that for a while until Phil pulled away to attach his mouth to the younger's neck. Dan really started to get worked up then.

He was fidgeting under Phil's touch, twitching and shifting in the man's lap, not really able to control himself. It just felt so _good,_ and Dan had never felt like that before.

Phil could tell, too. Could tell that Dan couldn't handle it. He had to tighten his grip on the boy's waist just to keep him still. And if that wasn't a sure sign he was enjoying it, then the hard on pressing into Phil's hip definitely was. The man switched back to kissing Dan's sweet lips, unable to get enough.

Dan pulled away suddenly, out of breath and panting, he grinned down at Phil, who was a bit shorter from this angle.

"I like this, Daddy," Dan said softly, almost a whisper.

And yeah, Phil nearly lost it at that. Sure, he had told Dan that he could call him that, but he never thought the boy actually would. It was so, so hot coming from him, though. Phil wanted to cum in his pants just hearing it.

He gave the boy's hips a soft squeeze, pecking his swollen lips gently,  "I do too, Daniel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you! Please comment if you feel like it :)


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: smut, swearing, mentions of death

Over the past few weeks, Dan and Phil had went out a handful of times since their lunch date. Phil had been kind of busy, but he had made time for the boy, even if it was just grabbing a quick meal.

Dan understood, though. He knew Phil had a busy job, and that was fine. They texted pretty frequently and whenever Phil was free, they would talk on the phone at night and discuss their day until Dan fell asleep.

It had been the best weeks of Dan's life. He had never cared about anyone so much before, other than his family. Phil treated him so nicely. He would sometimes visit Dan during the day just because he knew the boy was lonely. And Dan would wake up every morning to a sweet text, telling him to have a good day. Plus, whenever they hung out or went on dates, Phil was always very affectionate towards him.

However, it had also been the most confusing weeks of Dan's life. He didn't know where they stood. They made out for at least half an hour every time they saw each other. Of course, Dan really liked that, too, but it made things hard to understand. They hadn't exactly talked about what they were, but Dan knew that it had to be more than friends.

Friends don't just make out every time they see each other. Or flirt constantly. Or grab each other's butt, which Phil always did to him. He didn't mind it obviously, just didn't know what it was supposed to mean.

Did it mean that Phil liked him? He wasn't sure. Yeah, the man acted like he did, but he never said anything, either. Maybe he just didn't like putting labels on things, Dan supposed. But, the younger didn't think he could handle being in the dark for much longer.

And it made it so much worse that Dan's family was constantly asking questions. His mum would always ask if they were  _boyfriends_  or if they were  _officially together_ after every date. Dan never knew what to say, so he would always settle on, "I don't know, but I really like him,"

He was thankful, at least, that she noticed, too, even if it was nerve-wracking to be asked the same question for weeks in a row. At least he knew he wasn't imagining the way Phil looked at him and touched him and spoke to him.

Josh, on the hand, was just irritating. Whenever Phil texted him or brought him back home, Josh was always standing there, asking, "Is he hurting you? What did he say to you?"

Dan really didn't understand that. Sure, Josh could be overprotective, but that was one thing. Obsession, however, was a completely different story. He made Dan feel like Phil couldn't be trusted, though Dan definitely thought otherwise. Phil had never treated him in any way other than amazing.

But, still, Joshua kept asking. Dan didn't really get it because Josh worked with Phil, was friends with Phil. Didn't he know the man himself?

What Dan didn't understand was that Josh was just trying to protect him from the evil entity that was Phil Lester. Joshua was going mad with every date, text, and phone call from Phil. He couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't tell their mum, who seemed completely charmed by the gang leader. He had held out hope that she would have stopped it when she found out, but if anything, she seemed to encourage Dan's little crush on the man.

Joshua figured it was because Phil acted so nice to Dan and everyone else his brother's age had only been rude to him in the past. She seemed to admire the man's maturity and care. Which was a load of bullshit, if one were to ask Josh. He was convinced that Phil was only using Dan for his own sick pleasure. He just couldn't figure out what he was getting out of it. It wasn't like he was threatening Josh anymore. So, what? Sex? Power?

Josh wasn't sure. But he intended to find out.

The sound of the doorbell pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up from the TV, ready to stand up and get the door when Dan suddenly bounced through the house with a grin on his face.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked, hitting mute on the television remote.

"To get the door," Dan said simply. "Phil's here. He's taking me to the cinema," Josh took a moment to look the boy over. He was wearing a pair of tight, black skinny jeans that had rips in the knee, and an old white band t-shirt that was almost sheer enough to see skin. It wasn't immodest, but Joshua could tell that his brother would be considered _hot_ in the outfit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Josh asked, confused and surprised by the sudden news of his brother going out.

"Why would I? So you could just tell me not to go all day?" Dan asked, almost hatefully. He felt guilty for sounding so rude. He had never been mean to Josh, but his brother had just been on his nerves lately. "Besides, Mum said I could go,"

"Dan," Josh started, standing up and walking over to boy. He was almost ready to spill everything. Tell Dan about the gang and about Phil.

"I'm sorry, Joshy, but can't you be happy for me? I finally have a friend," Dan said, almost whining. Joshua wanted to scoff.  _A friend._ Right. Phil was the equivalent to a gunshot wound in Joshua's mind.

"Whatever, Dan," Josh said with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours, Joshy," Dan said, giving his brother a small hug before he left. Joshua couldn't help feeling like he was sending the boy to his own demise, like a lamb to slaughter.

* * *

 

Phil took Dan to a cinema where they sometimes played old black and white films. He had purchased tickets, knowing that Dan would like the movie that was playing.

And Dan did. He had loved the movie. He had seen it before, but something about watching it in a theater just made it so much better. Maybe watching the film with Phil also had something to do with it.

After the movie, they went to grab a pizza, seeing as they were both starving.

"So, aren't you starting school soon?" Phil asked before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, my online classes start next week," Dan answered, copying Phil's actions.

Phil thought for a moment before asking, "Does that mean you'll be too busy to see me as much?" He tried not look like he was upset about it, but Dan noticed anyway.

"No, it doesn't mean that, Phil. It just means I'll have something to do while you're working. My evenings and weekends are all yours,"

"Good, otherwise I might start to miss my boy," Phil joked, watching Dance face heat up. It was silent for a minute while he finished his slice. "Do you like homeschooling, Dan?"

Dan nodded, "Yeah, I do," he took a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "It's lonely, sometimes, but it's better than when I went to public school."

"Why is that?"

"Well, a lot of the other kids always made fun of me. I guess I've always been kinda girly, and they picked on me for it," he shrugged. "People don't like different."

"I like different," Phil said, giving the boy a wink.

"Me, too," Dan laughed and rubbed his foot affectionately on the man's leg under the table. "But, anyway, around the time I was twelve, my dad left. I wasn't sure why, not that I really know why now. Shouldn't parents always love their children? Anyway, I was just really sad and angry and the kids at school found out and made it worse. It was a lot at once and I got really depressed. My mum found out about online schooling, and even though she didn't really have the money to spend on it, she did anyway."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Daniel. Truly." Phil said. And he really did feel sorry for the boy. He couldn't imagine his parents leaving him. His mother and father both died, but it wasn't like they chose to leave him.

"It's alright," Dan said. He hadn't been sad about it in a long time. Phil gave him a sympathetic look, but Dan waved his hand. "Really, it's no big deal. I have my mum and Joshy and now I have you, Phil. I couldn't be happier,"

Phil's heart swelled. Daniel Howell was too pure for this world. Phil reached across the table and gave his hand a loving squeeze. This boy was to be protected at all costs.

They were almost finished with their pizza when Dan said, "Tell me about your family, Phil."

The older man hesitated for a minute. He had never told anyone about his family before; no one had ever cared to ask, really. Finally he said, "It's really not a happy story,"

"We all have our ghosts, Phil. It's okay," Dan said. And he was right, everyone had ghosts. Everyone had sad memories hidden in their heart, shaping them into who they were. Phil was no different.

"You're right, Daniel," Phil said before taking a gulp of his soda. He realized that once he took down the wall and let Dan in, things could never be the same. He could put the wall back up, but Dan would always remember, would always have a part of him in his memory. He would always be able to see Phil's ghosts, as Dan called them. Regardless, he began talking. "My mother was a beautiful woman, but she died when I was very young. I can't remember much about her, honestly. My brother left when I was fourteen and pretty much disowned the family. He hated our father, and I can understand why." He took another drink. His mouth was very dry.

Phil continued, "He never beat us or anything, but I'm not sure he ever loved us, either. He was very professional with us. Distant, you know?" He thought for a minute, shrugging. "It doesn't matter now, I suppose. He died 5 years ago from cancer. In a way, it was almost a relief, which sounds fucking psychotic, I know, but it's easier that way. I still have an uncle left, but he's only getting older and he's not in the best health. Soon, it'll just be me."

"I'm so sorry, Phil," Dan said, and it was his turn to reach across the table and squeeze the man's hand. "I know it's not the same, but you have me. I'm here,"

"You are here, love," Phil said, smiling at him. "And I am so happy you are,"

"I'd love to meet your uncle, you know," Dan suggested.

"Maybe one day,"

Once they finished eating the pizza, Phil decided to take Dan back to his apartment. The boy had never been there before, but Phil figured that if he was already sharing personal stuff with Dan, he might as well let him in even more.

As they started driving, Phil began thinking that tonight could be  _the night._  The night that they finally had sex. After all, they had been on a few dates, each ending with them making out until they were both hard and leaving Phil to wank in his car like a gentleman. And they had gotten even closer at dinner, so it felt right in Phil's mind.

He had never waited so long to fuck someone before. Though, admittedly, he had only ever been a one-night-stand kind of guy, never really finding the time or the desire for a serious relationship. But, he had wanted the boy for so long and tonight seemed perfect. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Daniel.

The two soon arrived at Phil's flat and Dan was honestly kind of surprised. When Phil told him he lived in an apartment, the boy had pictured something little and cute, but the space was far from small.

Just from looking at the huge living room and lavish kitchen, he could tell this place must cost a small fortune. It reminded him of the huge penthouses in New York City, but on a slightly smaller scale. He briefly wondered how Phil could even afford something so nice.

He didn't get to wonder for too long, however, because Phil was pulling him over to the couch and sitting Dan on his lap. The older man wasted no time in connecting their lips, his arousal growing like a wildfire. Phil loved having his boy in his lap. The thought alone could send shivers down his spine.

Dan returned the kiss, a little taken aback. He hadn't expected Phil to move so quickly. He didn't really mind, though. He just couldn't get as into it as the older man was.

He couldn't stop thinking about dinner when they had been so open and sharing. Dan had felt so close with the man, and he loved it, but now they were making out again and he didn't know where that put them. Were they friends who made out? If so, Dan didn't think he would be able to keep doing it. He liked that they were friends and he like making out with Phil. A lot, actually. But he liked the man too much to be in this kind of limbo between being friends and something more. It was too confusing.

Phil suddenly pulled away, noticing that something felt off, "What's wrong? Is something the matter?" And Dan knew  _he_ was the matter. He knew he wasn't performing well, for a lack of a better word.

"No. . ." Dan sighed heavily, shaking his head. "No, I guess not." His heart was beating hard. He didn't know how to say what he was feeling. He leaned back in, ready to just kiss the man until his thoughts went away, but Phil dodged him.

"No, Dan. Talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked, resting his hands on the boy's upper arms, stroking his thumbs against the skin under Dan's shirtsleeve. "You can tell me, you know. I want you to be able to come to me with anything,"

Dan slid off the man's lap and sat in the seat beside him. He started stammering, "I just. . . I don't know where we're at? I guess, well, I don't know, Phil."

"What do you mean, Dan?" Phil asked, confused by the boy's incoherent sentences.

"It's just. . . We've went out a lot, and we talk a lot, and," Dan blushed and looked down. "We kiss a lot, but are we just friends? I can't figure out where we stand. Or, where I stand with you? I don't know what you want me to be, I guess."

Phil stared at Dan as he thought about what the boy was saying. He should have known better than to expect Dan to figure out what all of this meant when really, he himself wasn't sure. Regardless, he couldn't keep his chest from swelling with how sweet Dan was. So confused and timid, blushy and unsure.

"What do you want us to be, Dan? What do you want  _me_ to be? Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Phil asked, watching Dan's demeanor grow nervous. His hands started fiddling with his a loose thread on his jeans.

Dan stayed quiet for minute. He didn't want to be the first one to say what he wanted in case Phil didn't want the same things. How embarrassing would that be? He would probably die right there on Phil's sofa. Finally, after Phil refused to speak first, Dan muttered quietly, "I don't know. What do you want?"

"No, Daniel. I asked you first. Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Phil reiterated sternly, demanding to be answered. Dan was increasingly nervous. Why was Phil making him do this?

Dan's mouth mimicked a fish, opening and closing as he tried to speak. His cheeks were red and he was so embarrassed that he could feel the tips of his ears burning. Phil ate it up, though. He loved watching the boy squirm with humiliation. Dan couldn't even look at him. It was terribly hot, Phil thought to himself. He stirred in his pants.

"Daniel, answer me," Phil said, voice authoritative as he grabbed Dan's chin, making the younger look him in the eyes. The voice was similar to the one he used at work, the only difference being that he actually cared for the person he was speaking to.

Dan mumbled something, eyes still cast downward. He was embarrassed and he could tell that Phil was exploiting it. He wasn't sure why. He also wasn't sure why it made him want to kiss Phil even harder, but he tried not to think about that.

"Speak up," Phil said, using the same tone. Dan gulped quietly. No one had ever been so deliberately rough with him. Well, besides the children at school, but that was very different than what was happening at the moment.

"I want you to be my boyfriend," Dan enunciated shyly. He face was impossibly redder.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Phil teased briefly before quickly dropping his little act. He smiled at the boy genuinely. "I would love to be your boyfriend, Dan."

Dan giggled softly, eyes bright and happy. Phil let go of his face in favor of grabbing the boy by his hips, pulling him back in his lap as he said, "Now, come here."

The younger complied, of course, feeling ten times lighter than before. Now that he didn't have to worry about what they were, he could easily enjoy the way Phil's tongue opened him up and explored the inside of his mouth.

The kissing progressed for a while like that. Dan wasn't sure how long, as he couldn't focus on anything with his mind clouded over in thoughts of  _Phil_ \- the way the older man would gently bite at his lips, the way he would reach around and grope at Dan's ass, or the way his fingers felt on the hot skin of Dan's hip. It was a lot at once. And Dan loved it.

"Excited?" Phil pulled away, asking as he looked down at where Dan was sitting in his lap. He could feel the boy hot and hard on his waist.

"W-what?" Dan was confused for a minute before following Phil's gaze to his private area. He blushed and bit his lip, mumbling a quick apology and telling Phil he  _hates when that happens._ He leaned back in and started kissing the older man before Phil could even process what he had said. A full minute later, Phil pulled away again.

"Wait, what?"

Dan looked back down and shrugged, saying, "Oh, it's just kind of inconvenient. I don't know. It'll go away." Phil stared blankly at Dan, trying to register the boy's words. Inconvenient? Go away? Did he not  _know?_

"Dan," he said slowly, thinking. How did someone even approach that? "Have you ever touched yourself?"

Then it was Dan's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you  _touch_ yourself, Daniel?" Phil repeated, this time giving a lazy jerking off motion. Dan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course I touch myself, Phil," Dan said, though it sounded more like a question. "I'm always touching myself, aren't I? I mean, my body is always touching me, right?"

Phil closed his eyes, blinking hard. How had this boy made it to sixteen years of age without masturbating? Or at least knowing what it was. Sure, the boy was homeschooled, but he used the internet, right? Phil was shocked, to say the least. He was sure he looked like that meme of the confused guy blinking repeatedly. He  _felt_ like it, anyway.

"No," he said after a while, still not really knowing how to explain. How was he supposed to explain wanking, anyway? He finally decided that he would just have to show him instead.

"Okay, I'm going to have to fix this," he explained as he pushed Dan off of his lap, receiving a confused whine. He pressed the boy's shoulders backwards until Dan was laying flat on his back, head against a throw pillow. He made quick work of unbuttoning the younger's jeans and pulling the material down and off of his legs.

"What are you doing?" Dan squeaked, legs shifting around nervously. He was only in his shirt and panties. He felt exposed.

Phil realized that tonight definitely wasn't the night they would had sex. It was obvious that Dan wasn't ready. And Phil was okay with that. It was perfectly fine. He was content with just making the boy feel good and then holding him close for the remainder of the night.

"You'll see," he answered with a smirk. He couldn't wait to have Dan writhing around under his touch. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah," Dan wasn't unsure about the fact that he trusted Phil, just unsure about what the man was doing. But, he knew that Phil would never hurt him, so he stayed quiet, chewing on his lip.

"Good," Phil pulled Dan's baby blue panties halfway down his thighs, watching as Dan's dick sprang to life. He wasn't super small, but definitely a little smaller than average. It was fucking sexy. Phil reached out and took the boy in his hand, shushing Dan's confusion as his long fingers wrapped around the shaft. He slid his hand up and down slowly, squeezing in the right places.

"W-what are you. . ." Dan asked, trailing off. He had his head cocked to the side, looking down at what Phil was doing. It didn't feel bad. Actually, it felt really nice, but he couldn't help but fidget and try to pull away. He felt embarrassed to have Phil touching him like that.

Phil took his unoccupied hand and grasped the boy's hip, holding him tightly and pressing him into the sofa. "Stay still," he said sternly, his authoritative voice resurfacing. Dan listened and stopped trying to pull away, but he couldn't stay still no matter how hard he tried. As Phil kept stroking him, Dan's body would twitch and twist around, legs bending at the knee and then laying back down. It was a lot.

The feeling got more intense as the older man continued rubbing him faster. A warm, foreign feeling started bubbling up in Dan's midsection, lighting his entire body on fire, beginning at his spine and radiating outwards. He couldn't handle it, either. Didn't know what was happening or what he was supposed to do.

He was also incredibly responsive. Phil didn't think he'd ever been with someone so sensitive and receptive to touch. The boy was moaning and panting and absolutely writhing under Phil's touch.

"Does it feel good, baby boy?"

"Oh, Phil, oh my god," he whispered, a gasp escaping his lips when Phil thumbed over his slit. The man hummed in response, looking the boy in his eyes. The black pupils were blown wide, filled with lust, almost overtaking the brown irises. His lips were kiss-bruised and pink, still wet with Phil's spit. The man's cock ached in his restrictive jeans.

Dan didn't know what to do with his hands. Everything was becoming far too much and his fingers were desperate to grasp something. Finally, they found purchase on Phil, each hand gripping on either of the man's forearms, his nails almost digging into the tattooed skin.

"Daddy," Dan moaned when Phil went even quicker. It hadn't been long at all, but Phil knew that Dan had to be close. Phil could tell by the far away look in the boy's eyes and the way his jittering legs became even more erratic. When his eyes fell shut, he knew the younger was done for.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," he repeated endlessly, toes curling and abdomen contracting as he dripped hot cum all over everything - his panties, his t-shirt, Phil's hand. The older man smirked, loving the way Dan had looked so completely helpless as he barreled toward his orgasm.

"Yeah, you like that? Does my baby boy like having his dick touched?"

Phil had stroked him through his climax, but hadn't yet stopped. He had slowed down, sure, but he continued his movements. Dan had been too blissed out to reply, but he soon came back down to Earth once Phil's hand on his dick started to become uncomfortable. He began shifting again, trying to pull away from his boyfriend's touch, but the older man was relentless.

"Hurts, Daddy," Dan mumbled, trying to push the man's hand away. Phil grabbed his wrist, a small part of him was tempted to keep stroking Dan until he cried and begged and then came again, but he decided that would be best for another day. Still holding his wrist, Phil let go of the boy's sensitive dick and leaned forward to peck his lips.

"Thank you," Dan whispered and Phil let out a chuckle. Of course Dan would be the one to  _thank_ someone for a fucking handjob. It was endearing, in Phil's opinion.

"For what?" He knew the answer obviously, but he just found it so fun to embarrass the boy. Dan was quiet, refusing to say anything out loud. "For what, Daniel? For touching you? For making feel good?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, embarrassed and cheeks turning pink. Phil thought he might be able to get off just from this.

"Then say it, Daniel. Use your words. Say, 'thank you for touching me and making me feel good,'" Phil said. Dan almost looked like he might cry from the humiliation, but it was just so erotic.

"Why do I have to?" Dan whined, starting to squirm again. He moved to sit up, but Phil put his hand on the boy's bare thigh, stopping him.

"Because I said so, Daniel. Besides, you have to be  _polite,_ " He intentionally used the word he heard Dan's mother use a few weeks ago. He was pretty sure he felt the boy shiver beneath him. He watched the younger take a deep breath, entire body seemingly covered in a blush.

"Thank you for touching me and making me feel good, Daddy," The obedience was enough to make Phil's cock start to ache again, even more painfully than before.

"You're welcome, love," he said, grinning. He got up from the couch and stuck his hand out, palm up. "Give me your shirt and your panties so I can wash them." Dan did so with no complaints, simply sliding his soiled underwear the rest of the way off and then taking his shirt off along with it. He felt terribly exposed compared to Phil, who was fully dressed, but he still didn't say anything.

"Can I help you?" He noticed that Phil was also sporting a hard on in his jeans. He didn't think it was fair that his boyfriend had made him feel so good and didn't get anything in return.

"Next time," Phil winked, disappearing through the flat. He put the boy's soiled clothes in the wash and quickly unbuttoned his pant. He leaned against the washing machine and jerked himself off quickly, memories from only a few moments ago swarming in his mind. It didn't take long due to Phil having been turned on for such a long time. He didn't have time to really feel all too pathetic as he was soon climaxing to images of Dan in his head. This time had definitely felt better than all of the previous times. Maybe it was the fact that Dan was sprawled out naked on his couch.

The older man made quick work of cleaning himself off and going to his bedroom to find his boyfriend something to wear. He settled on one of his own black hoodies and a pair of lacy light pink panties he had bought for the boy.

"Here," Phil had walked back to the lounge and presented Dan with the clothes. Personally, he liked having the boy naked on his couch, but Dan looked a little cold. The boy took the clothes gratefully, although he made a face at the panties. He knew they weren't his, and they definitely weren't Phil's. Upon seeing the look, Phil explained, "I bought those because I thought they would look good on you,"

Dan giggled and slipped the panties on first. He made a little show of spinning around in them, giving Phil the full affect. It earned him a slap on the ass because Phil was right, they did look good on him.

The younger quickly put on the hoodie, which was too big for him, but that was kind of the point. The two decided to watch a movie and cuddle while they waited on Dan's clothes to get clean. Dan was tired and ended up falling asleep on the older man for an hour until Phil woke him up, explaining that he needed to get the boy home. It was nearing eleven at night.

The drive back to his house was quiet. They just held hands while Dan tried to stay awake. He was still wearing Phil's hoodie and the panties he had given him, but he'd also pulled on his jeans. His shirt and underwear were folded and stored in Phil's wardrobe, in case Dan ever needed them while he was there. It was sickeningly domestic.

It was about twenty minutes after eleven when Phil pulled in the driveway. He all but carried Dan to the door, where he was greeted with a very angry-looking Josh.

"Where have you been?" was the first thing Josh said when they made it through the door, though the question was mainly directed at Phil. He turned to look at his brother, who looked completely wore out with his head lolled over on Phil's chest. "What did you do to him?"

Phil could feel himself getting pissed off at that point. Every time he came over or dropped Dan off, it was always a miniature interrogation, and he was sick of it. He knew that Josh was protective of the boy, but hadn't he realized that Phil wasn't hurting his brother?

He decided to deal with it after he put his boyfriend to bed, so he simply smirked and said, "Nothing that he didn't like," And the look on Josh's face was priceless. Regardless, Phil bent down and scooped Dan into his arms (the boy was about to fall asleep standing up) and carried him to his room.

There, he put the boy down on the bed, removed his jeans, and tucked him in. He sat there for a few minutes, just looking down at Dan. He ran his hand through the boy's soft brown locks once and then rested his hand against the boy's cheek, thumb swiping at the soft skin.

"I had fun," Phil heard Dan whisper and he nodded in agreement, even though the boy's eyes were closed.

"Good night, sweet boy." He leaned down and kissed Dan's forehead, then his nose, then lastly, his lips. He went back to carding his fingers through Dan's hair, just looking at him.

His heart felt warm and elated in his chest. He knew it had only been a little over a month, but he felt so strongly for Dan. Through all of the dates and late night phone calls, Phil Lester, gang leader and overall ruthless man, had fallen for the small boy beside him.

It was crazy, if he thought about it. How someone like him could end up with someone like Dan Howell. They were polar opposites in personality and demeanor, but Phil's heart beat for the boy. And he realized, right there in the small bedroom just outside of London, that he loved Dan. He, Phil Lester, who was supposedly incapable of feeling anything other than hate, loved Dan.

He didn't say anything. Dan was already asleep and he didn't think he'd be able to get it out, anyway. So, he sat for a moment and soaked in the feeling - the feeling in his chest, the feeling of Dan's hair against his fingers, the feeling of looking at something so seemingly perfect it almost hurt - and then he got up and walked out of the room.

As soon as he made his way to the living room, the contentment he felt was replaced with anger. Josh was standing there, arms crossed and frown set deep in his face.

"Where were you? Did you hurt him?" He asked, just like so many times before. But unlike all those times, Phil couldn't just smart off and then leave. He was too angry, and honestly offended. He  _loved_ this boy. And Joshua was asking if he had hurt him.

"Joshua, fucking stop," Phil started off calmly, though the anger was still present in his voice. He only remained quiet because Dan was sleeping in the other room. "Listen to me, I did not hurt him. The last thing I want to do is hurt him. And, honestly, I think I would kill just about anyone who tried to lay a hand on him, myself included. So, trust me, I didn't hurt him."

It was quiet for only a second until Phil continued, "I care for him, okay? So, if you could stop treating me like I'm fucking  _abusing_ him, then that would be great. I think it's about time you realized that he's  _happy,_ Joshua."

Josh just stood there and stared as Phil finished his speech and left. He didn't really have anything to say. Didn't know what to say.

He had never seen Phil so passionate about someone before. He wasn't sure anyone had. Phil never seemed to care about the well-being of anyone but himself, so Josh figured he would have to try and accept whatever this thing between his brother and his boss was. He didn't have to be happy about it, but he had to at least try to be okay with it.

He believed that if Phil really wanted to keep Dan safe, then Dan was probably in good hands. He knew that Phil wouldn't think twice about killing someone to get what he wanted.

With a sigh, he went to his room and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning at breakfast was rather tense. It was just the two of them. Their mum had gotten home in the early hours of the morning and was still sleeping after her long night at the hospital. Neither of them had said a word, just sat in front of each other and ate their cereal quietly.

Joshua watched Dan smile into his Fruity Pebbles for as long as he could until he finally asked, "What?"

The boy seemed to hesitate, almost as if he had to debate on whether or not he could tell him whatever was on his mind. Josh felt a pain in his chest at that. He never even had to ask what he was thinking about before, let alone have his little brother hesitate.

"Phil says we're boyfriends," Dan stated, unable to keep the smile from his face, even for Josh's sake. Josh said nothing for a minute, letting his rage die down. He could tell that Dan was happy about the news, practically beaming. He needed to be supportive, not destructive. He couldn't believe he was actually considering what his fucking boss had said.

"Well, what does Dan say about that?" He made up his mind. If Dan was happy, then was happy. Even if he didn't like the situation, he would put on a happy face for his brother.

Dan hummed softly, "Well, I say we're boyfriends, too, but sometimes I call him daddy," Joshua choked on his cereal.

"Jesus Christ. Oh, my God," he said, still coughing after he almost fucking inhaled his Cheerios. "That is so,  _so_ not my business, Dan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment because hearing from you guys is my source of life! I hope you enjoyed this installment. There will be only two more chapters.


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: gang mentions, smut, angst, spanking, swearing

“Why are you packing your clothes, Dan?” Joshua asked, walking into his brother’s room. Dan was busy packing a small overnight bag with clothes and other supplies - toothbrush, hair comb, stuffed panda.

“I’m going out with Phil tonight. He’s taking me to look at the stars,” Dan explained, not looking up.

“All night?”

“Well, only for a couple of hours, I guess. He got a hotel room nearby,” Dan said.

Josh stared for a moment, the gears in his mind turning. He pictured his boss alone with his brother in a hotel room. Too many inappropriate images came to mind. The premise of every single one being that Phil would take advantage of Dan. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I thought it would be fun,” Dan shrugged. “Why?”

“I just don’t think… I mean, what if he hurts you, Dan?” Josh asked. He watched as the boy turned around with narrowed eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Josh cut him off. “I don’t mean like that. It’s just, what if he pressures you into something you don’t want to do?”

Dan was kind of confused at that. Phil never made Dan do things he didn’t want to do. Well, sometimes he would make Dan say things even if it embarrassed him, but the boy always wanted to please him. And if Dan really didn’t want to do something, Phil wouldn’t make him.

Besides, what would Phil even pressure him to do? They messed around pretty frequently and Dan loved it. Although they hadn’t technically been on a date in a couple of weeks, they had went over to each other’s houses several times to _hang out._ And hanging out usually meant watching a movie for a few minutes and then making out for the remainder of the film until they were both hard and panting. Then they would take turns getting each other off.

It was different each time. The first time it was just handjobs, but then Phil introduced Dan to the magical sensation that was a blowjob and damn, did Dan Howell love to suck. Since the first time Phil had slipped his cock into the boy’s mouth, Dan had been insatiable. Phil had jokingly called Dan a cockslut, and after the younger asked what it meant, he kind of agreed.

“He’s not like that, Joshy. We never do anything that I don’t like,” he said. Josh took a moment to wonder what exactly they had done that Dan had liked, but he honestly didn’t want to know the answer.

“Is mum okay with this?” Josh asked. Their mum was out of town for the weekend visiting her sister.

“She said it was okay. She trusts Phil. We’re just going an hour out of town, anyway. We’ll be really close,” Dan said. He could see that Josh still seemed nervous, even though he was trying to be supportive. He walked over and gave him a hug. “I’ll text you, Joshy, okay? I love you,”

“I love you, too, Danny,” Josh hugged the boy to his chest and rubbed his back. He started to tear up. “You’re growing up on me, you know?”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Dan said. He looked up and swiped at his older brother’s cheeks. Josh gave a sad laugh and pulled away, leaving the room.

Dan took out his old laptop to check his online classes. School had been going pretty well. The only problem was that he sometimes found it hard to concentrate on the schoolwork if Phil texted him. He’d end up only being able to focus on thoughts of the older man. Sometimes, even for hours after the fact. And occasionally, Phil wouldn’t even have to text him. Sometimes Dan just started thinking about him and he wouldn’t be able to focus again until he pulled down his pants and wanked. The best time was when he talked to Phil on the phone while he got himself off.

His cellphone rang as he was shutting his laptop. He looked at the caller ID. Phil. He answered quickly.

“Hello?”

“Hey, love, just letting you know that you’ll be getting picked up soon. It’s the Range Rover this time and also my driver will be picking you up, so don’t be alarmed,” Phil said through the phone, though he sounded distant. Like he wasn’t fully there.

“Your driver?” Dan asked because Phil had a _drive_ r? Since when? And how? How could he even afford to have a driver?

“Yeah, sorry I can’t be there, Dan. I’m at work right now, just finishing up some business, but I should be finished by the time Cedric brings you here,” Dan was slightly upset that Phil wouldn’t be with him on the ride through London, but he was especially nervous to be with a stranger. However, the name sounded familiar.

“Cedric? As in your _Uncle Cedric?_ " 

"Yes, that would be the one. Anyway, I’m sorry, but I have to go. See you soon, babe,” Phil said and then hung up the phone before Dan could even reply.

Dan was very confused. How did Phil have enough money to have a super nice flat, two nice cars, and a personal driver? He worked at the same place as Joshua, but Dan knew his brother wasn’t making that kind of money. Maybe Phil was higher up in the company, but it was still just a sales company.

The boy briefly wondered if Phil’s father had left him a fortune. But if that were the case, why would Phil be working for a sales company? It all made no sense. He would have to ask Phil when he saw him. While deep in thought, Dan saw a black Range Rover pull up from the window. He took a shaky breath through his mouth and grabbed his bag. He told Josh that he was leaving, but he promised to text him the whole way there. Josh hugged him and kissed the top of his head. By the time he made it outside, an older man was waiting by the back door of the car.

“Daniel Howell?”

“That’s me. Are you Mr. Cedric Lester?” Dan asked nicely. The man nodded, but his smile seemed more formal than anything. Dan reached out a hand to be polite, mumbling a small _nice to meet you._ That was Phil’s uncle, after all. His boyfriend’s only family. He needed to make a good impression.

“You, as well,” Cedric said. He had a full head of gray hair and his blue eyes were much duller than Phil’s. And definitely more tired. He opened the door for Dan and took his bag.

“Wait! Will you get Panda?” Dan asked suddenly. Cedric reached for his bag and pulled out the stuffed panda plush. The old man looked at him with no emotion as he handed the stuffed bear to the boy, which made Dan smile nervously. He mumbled an apology and gripped Panda to his chest.

Cedric put the bag in the back of the vehicle and let out a little chuckle at Dan, who was sitting in the car, door open and feet dangling as he bit his lip nervously. Cedric bopped the panda bear on the nose and shut the door. Dan took that as a peace offering.

They started toward London and had been driving for nearly ten minutes when Dan’s curiosity began eating at him.

“Do you work for Phil?” No answer. Cedric just continued looking at the road. “Where does Phil work?” No answer.  "What does Phil-“

"I have been instructed not to answer those types of questions,”

“Why?”

“I can see why Phil is fond of you,”

“Why?” Dan asked again, glancing up in the rearview mirror to look at the man, but instead he made eye contact with himself. His eyes were big and brown and anxious. Cedric shook his head.

“You’re a curious kid. He needs someone like that. To push at him a little.” Dan said nothing. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was even more confused, if that were possible. He kept quiet, cuddling with Panda, until they arrived at a coffee shop. Dan thought they would be going to Phil’s work. He looked up curiously.

“Mr. Cedric, why are we at a coffee shop?” The old man didn’t answer, but as Dan looked around, he figured they were meeting Phil there. He saw his boyfriend’s black Audi sitting across the parking lot. Then, he saw Phil get out of the car, three coffees in a tray in one hand and a bag in the other.

Cedric got out to take Phil’s bag and place it in the back. He also took the  tray of coffee. Phil took two coffees in his hands and got in the backseat with Dan after his door was opened for him.

“I got you an iced vanilla latte with whipped cream,” Phil greeted, handing off the sugary drink. Dan grinned and thanked him and took the cup. Phil had a coffee of his own. Dan assumed it was black with a milk and two sugars. That was how he usually took it, anyway.

Dan took a sip from his cup and smiled. He hadn’t had a coffee in a long time, as he usually preferred water or juice to anything else. For special occasions, however, he always ordered the same thing. “This is my favorite coffee,”

“I know,” Phil looked at the boy with heart eyes and reached across the backseat to kiss Dan on the lips. He pulled away when Cedric got back in the car. “Have you been good?”

Dan knew what he meant. Had he been _polite?_ Had he been nice for Phil’s uncle? “Yes, Phil,”

The older man looked toward the front seat where his uncle was sitting.  They exchanged a glance, and Phil asked, “Was he?” Dan would have been uncomfortable but he knew that it was just Phil’s way of asking if his uncle had liked his boyfriend.

“He’s a very pleasant kid, Phil,” was all the old man said. They pulled out of the coffee shop and onto the highway. No one spoke for a few minutes, all three drinking at their coffees. Dan had to put his down after a minute, however, because he was starting to feel the affects of the caffeine, something he wasn’t used to having.

Soon, a thought occurred to Dan, so he asked, “Phil, why did we meet you at a coffee shop and not your office?”

Phil was silent for a moment before he answered, “I finished work early and decided to get some coffee.” Dan got the feeling that Phil wasn’t telling him the entire truth. Even if that was the case, the boy was sure it was only because he didn’t want Dan at his work. Phil was always secretive and vague whenever Dan asked certain questions. Honestly, it kind of hurt the younger because he felt like Phil didn’t trust him. He decided to press.

“Where _do_ you work, Phil?”

“I’ve told you before, love,” Phil said, chuckling softly. “A sales company.”

“Yeah, but what company? What do you sell?” Dan asked, shrinking a little at the look on his boyfriend’s face. His teeth were grit and his face stone cold. His mood had changed so quickly that it almost gave Dan whiplash.

“Daniel, we’re not having this conversation,” Dan huffed and looked out the window. He decided to leave it for the moment.

He played with his bear, letting Phil calm down. He still didn’t understand what was going on. Dan decided to send at text to Josh, just telling him that they were on their way, and he would text when they got to the restaurant they were eating at. They texted for a few minutes then, just talking about different things and sending cute pictures of dogs. Dan loved dogs. He had always wanted one, but his mum said they didn’t have enough money to properly care for it.

He was pulled away from his phone when the old man in the front seat began talking, “Connor just sent me a text saying that someone from Manchester requested a meeting in Reading. It’s only a few minutes out of the way,”

“We’re not going,” Phil said, eyes narrowing as he looked at Cedric in the rearview mirror. They shared a look that Dan didn’t understand. “I’ll meet with him tomorrow evening once I get back.” Dan thought that was kind of odd. Phil would have to drive all the way back to London, and then go all the way to Reading. Wouldn’t it be easier to just go now?

“I don’t mind to wait, Phil. We can go if you need to,” Dan offered, turning in his seat to look at Phil. He didn’t see what the big deal was.

“I’m not taking you with me, Dan. I’ll go tomorrow,”

“Why? That doesn’t make sense,”

“Because I said so,” Phil said. He was using the voice he used at work, stern and very much no-nonsense. He wasn’t used to having his decisions questioned, and it was hard not to snap at the boy. He knew Dan was only curious and trying to help, but he couldn’t let the boy be in a dangerous situation. He couldn’t expose him to his evil, unsafe world.

“Why can’t you just tell me, Phil?” Dan mumbled, bringing his feet up in the seat to hug his knees. He felt like Phil was mad, but he was tired of being left in the dark all the time. No one told him anything. Even when he asked Josh, he always got answers that weren’t really answers.

“I just can’t, okay? Stop asking me questions.” Phil said, voice lower and strained. It took everything in him not to scream at the boy. It wasn’t like he wanted to be mean to him, but it was so frustrating to not be able to answer Dan’s questions honestly. He would love to be truthful, but he just couldn’t risk Dan hating him, especially when he loved the boy.

“Joshy says that, too. But it doesn’t make sense. Why not just tell me?” Dan pushed.

“Daniel,” Phil warned, his tone telling the younger to be careful. If Dan didn’t stop, he knew he would explode. And he really didn’t want that to happen.

Dan knew it was a warning, too. He had heard that voice only twice before, though it had never been as serious. Despite his best instincts, Dan still said, “No, just answer me,”

Dan had barely gotten the words out when Phil reached over, unbuckled his seat belt, grabbed his upper arm, and yanked him over his lap. Dan let out a squeak as Phil spanked his bum, landing five hits. He didn’t hurt him too bad, but enough to straighten him up. And he knew it would, since his own hand was stinging.

Dan sat up after Phil was done and quickly slid back into his seat. His entire body was shaking from embarrassment. He felt humiliated just thinking about how pink his butt was. Luckily, the pink velvet shorts he was wearing weren’t too thin.

“You spanked me?” Dan said, though it was definitely more of a question. Saying it out loud brought a whole new wave of embarrassment and he turned a shade darker.

Phil was still frustrated, and after that, he was also left feeling a little aroused. He had a thing for humiliation, though he wasn’t particularly surprised. He had always been slightly sadistic. Anger still edged in his voice, he said, “Yes, I did. I told you to stop, and what did you do?”

“I kept asking, but, Phil, why can’t you just tell me?”

Phil raised his hand and snapped, “Do you need more?”

“No,” Dan mumbled quickly. He reached down and grabbed Panda, who had been dropped during the chaos of Phil spanking him. He still couldn’t believe it. He probably wouldn’t have even minded as much, but Phil’s uncle was in the front seat. Dan looked up in the rearview mirror to gauge Cedric’s reaction. Thankfully, the old man was unphased, but he still had obviously noticed, which made Dan feel worse.

After a minute, he looked at Phil, trying to decide his mood. He seemed   
calm. His eyes were closed and his head leaned back against the seat. Dan couldn’t stop himself from whispering, “I can’t believe you _spanked_ me.”

“Well, I’m your daddy, aren’t I?” Phil said for an explanation.

“Yeah, okay,” It made sense. Sometimes Phil was authoritative over him when Dan needed to be _polite_ and on his best behavior, so it only seemed fair. Dan’s feelings were still hurt, though. Why did he have to spank him in front of Cedric? Dan started tearing up. He hated being embarrassed and he hated making Phil mad at him. Also, his bum still hurt.

“Hey, come here,” Phil said softly, holding his arm out. Dan unbuckled again and slid over to lay into the older man. Phil stroked the skin on his upper arm, dipping his thumb under the shirtsleeve. He recognized the white t-shirt to be his own, the one he had left at Dan’s. He smiled at that. He was so lucky to have such a sweet boy.

Before he could stop himself, he said, “I love you.” His heart beat wildly in his chest, worrying if Dan felt the same. He had planned to tell him later that night, under the stars when it was romantically chilly and they were cuddled together. But things don’t always work out the way they are planned. Sometimes the heart decides.

“You do?” Dan asked excitedly, looking up from where his head had been nestled in Phil’s chest. And Phil was suddenly glad he hadn’t waited. The look in Dan’s eyes was something he wouldn’t have wanted to miss in dark.

“Of course,”

“I love you, too,” And Dan’s sniffles were gone by that point, replaced with a warm feeling in his chest. Even remembering what happened didn’t make him sad. “I’m sorry, Daddy,”

It was weird to hear him say it like that, Phil thought. Dan usually reserved that name for whenever they messed around, whether he realized or not. He never used it in a regular situation, but Phil figured that spanking him might have put him in a small headspace. Regardless, he didn’t mind.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad. I’m sorry I had to spank you, baby, but you needed it,” Phil said, still rubbing the boy’s arm. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. Dan nestled back into Phil’s chest.

“I know. Thank you,” Dan whispered, closing his eyes and cuddling his bear to his chest. Phil held back his arousal and the desire to cum in his fucking pants. It turned him on incredibly whenever the boy fucking _thanked_ him for something like that. Phil wasn’t sure why, but it was a major turn on.

* * *

“Phil, I know you don’t want me to ask, but I need to know. Why can’t you tell me about your job? Do you not trust me or something?” They were currently laying down on a quilt in the grass. It was dusk outside and they were waiting for the stars to come out. Dan had sat up away from Phil to ask the question that had been eating at him for days, weeks even.

Phil sighed. He knew he would have to tell Dan at some point. But he wasn’t ready to see the disgust in the boy’s eyes or feel him shudder under Phil’s touch. He wasn’t sure he could handle it.

“If I told you, you would hate me. And I really don’t want that, Dan,” Phil explained, looking Dan straight in the eyes. He could see how confused Dan was, and how he was also hurt because Phil wouldn’t confide him.

“I don’t think I could ever hate you, Phil. I love you, remember?”

“That’s because I haven’t told you yet,” Phil mumbled. He took a deep a breath and let it out. He had never felt so nervous before. He had never had an honest reason before. Dan reached a hand to his and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “I’m the leader of Lester’s Anarchy.”

Dan gave a quizzical look, still not understanding. Phil smiled sadly. He was so innocent, this boy. Too good to be with Phil, that was for sure.

“It’s a gang, Dan. My father started it before I was born and passed the business down to me.” Phil had never before felt ashamed of his job. He had always been kind of proud in a way, as a matter of fact. But the scared look on Dan’s face made him want to give it all away.

“A gang? W-what does that even mean, Phil? What do you do?” Dan asked. He had scooted away, but Phil couldn’t tell if he had meant to or not. He hated himself in that moment.

“It’s not what you think, Daniel. It’s just drugs. Selling and manufacturing. And I swear I’ve never even taken the damned things. Well, weed a couple of times, but never the hard stuff.” Phil said. He had to stop himself from rambling. Dan was looking at him like he had just kicked a small puppy. Like he was a monster.

“Have you ever killed someone?” Dan whispered. Phil was silent. Nothing he could say would make Dan stop looking at him like that. It would only make it worse. After Phil didn’t answer, Dan pulled his knees to his chest and started crying. “Oh, my god, you have. You’ve killed someone.”

“Only when it was necessary,” Phil quickly defended, but Dan cried harder. It made him want to throw up.

“When is killing someone ever necessary?” Dan asked, hiccuping as he cried. He couldn’t believe what Phil was telling him. He was a leader of a gang? He had killed people?

“You don’t understand, Dan. Anyone who is affiliated with a gang takes the risk that they might get hurt or die. They weren’t innocent, unsuspecting people,” Phil explained, though he knew in Dan’s mind it wouldn’t make a difference. And he was right. Dan didn’t care if they were people from a gang. They still had families, friends, dreams.

“Why are you doing this, Phil? Why are you running a gang?” Dan asked. He had always thought Phil was so sweet and nice and caring. How could that same man be a leader of a gang?

“It wasn’t my choice. I was born into it. I didn’t have the option to do something different. I was the only one left to take over,” Phil said.

“Is that why your brother ran away? So he didn’t have to do what you’re doing?”

“Yes,”

“Then, why didn’t you leave? You made the choice to stay, to run the business.”

“It wasn’t that easy, Dan. By the time I found out what was planned for me, my father was sick. I couldn’t leave him to die alone. Even if I didn’t love him, he was still family,” Phil said. He knew it wasn’t a valid excuse. He could have given up the job at any point, and he still had that option. But, what would he do then? He was already accustomed to a certain lifestyle, already invested. No one could just _leave_ The Company, anyway. Not even Phil Lester. Because then the position would fall to Cedric and their shared blood wouldn’t matter - Phil would be killed. He would know too much.

Dan could kind of understand. He knew that he himself would do anything for his family. Even run a gang if it meant taking care of his mum. But it was still a lot to take in and he couldn’t stop crying.

“Dan,” Phil whispered, moving closer, but stopped when Dan jerked away. “Dan, you said you wouldn’t hate me.”

“I… I don’t, Phil, but this is a lot. I just- I just need some time to think,”

“Do you want to go back to the hotel? I can drive us back,” Phil asked, gesturing the car (Cedric had stayed at the hotel for the night while the two had went stargazing).

“No,” Dan said. He didn’t want to be in the car with Phil. “Can you get Panda and then just leave me alone for a minute?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” So that’s what Phil did. He gave Dan his stuffed bear and an extra blanket and then drove around the campsite, giving the boy space.

Dan fell back against the quilt and wrapped himself in the spare blanket. He pulled Panda to his chest and thought about everything Phil had told him.

Phil was the leader of a drug gang. But he didn’t do drugs. He did kill people, though. But only when it was necessary. It all sounded surreal in Dan’s mind. He couldn’t even really comprehend everything.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t understand how his sweet Phil could also be the Phil that did those things. It didn’t seem at all possible. However, Dan felt bad for the older man. Joining the gang was the only option for him unless he decided to leave his only family. It wasn’t like he was left with a lot of choices. Dan could understand that.

“What am I supposed to do, Panda?” Dan asked tiredly, his tears long subsiding, leaving him emotionally exhausted. “I love him,”

He thought about Phil for a long time. For a little over an hour, really. It was hard to know what to do, but he decided that Phil had always been good to him. Even if when the older man went to work, he was the leader of the gang, he still came home as Dan’s boyfriend. He was still the same man that took Dan on dates and watched films with him and colored with him that one day in the floor. Still the same man that called Dan on the phone until he fell asleep and took him to a park so that way he didn’t kiss him for the first time in a bathroom. He still told Dan that he loved him. And Dan had said it back because he did. He loved Phil.

And even if Phil’s job made things harder, it didn’t change the way Dan felt deep down. This realization brought on a fresh round of tears.

He had been thinking about Phil hurting other people, but he suddenly realized that Phil was also in danger. What would Dan do if the man got hurt? Or worse, if he died? Dan had never cared about anyone as much as he cared about Phil, save for his mum and his brother. He didn’t know what he would do without him. Whether or not Dan liked Phil’s job, he knew he couldn’t lose him. With that in mind, he grabbed his phone and called Phil.

“Hello?” Dan heard through the phone after the first ring.

“Will you pick me up?” Dan said. In a way, he wanted to stay alone longer to think, but he had questions, and more than that, he was cold.

“I’ll be right there,” Phil said. Dan ended the call, but made no move to sit up. Even when Phil pulled up, Dan still didn’t move. A part of him wanted to make the man work. He didn’t want to go running back to him.

“Dan, are you okay?” Phil said as he got out of the car. He walked over to the boy and touched his shoulder over the blanket, then touched his face. “Shit, you’re freezing.”

“Will you carry me?” Dan said. Sure he could’ve done it himself, but he didn’t feel like it. Phil smiled at him, and Dan almost thought he saw a tear running down his cheek, but he wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, love, I’ll carry you,” Phil whispered and hoisted the boy up bridal style. He walked to the passenger side and sat him, wrapped in the blanket like a burrito, in the seat. He packed up the quilt and then got in the car himself.

They drove for a while before Phil finally said, “Do you hate me?” His voice was quiet and weak. Dan wanted to comfort him more than anything, but he refrained.

“No. I tried to, but I don’t,” Dan said honestly. Phil laughed sadly. Suddenly, Dan though of Josh. He wasn’t sure why it just dawned on him, but it did. He had forgotten for a minute that his brother worked for Phil. “Phil, what does Joshy do? Is he safe?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. He works in The Warehouse. He just does packaging,” Phil said. Dan breathed a sigh of relief. A packaging job seemed alright. Not too dangerous.

“What about you, Phil? Are you safe?” Dan asked. Phil was silent for a moment. The boy held back the tears that were threatening to spill again.

“I think so. I usually have my assistant station a few bodyguards when I go somewhere. I’m good with a gun, Dan, I don’t think you should worry about me,” Phil pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, but left the car running.

“But I will, Phil. What if killing you becomes _necessary_ for someone else? I can’t lose you,” Dan said, and before he could help it, he let out a sniffle. Phil immediately turned to him.

“Baby, come here,” Phil cooed and helped the boy climb over the console into his lap. “I don’t have any serious enemies, Dan. I would do anything to make sure I come home to you,”

“Promise me? That you’ll always come home?” Dan asked, voice muffled by Phil’s neck.

“I promise, love,” Phil said, rubbing the boy’s hair. He looked down and moved, trying to see Dan’s face. “Look at me,”

Dan looked up, eyebrows slightly furrowed. Phil caressed his cheeks and kissed him passionately, chest warming when he felt the boy melt into his touch. That kiss was enough to tell him that everything would be okay. He pulled back despite Dan’s whine.

“I’m sorry that I waited so long to tell you, Dan. I was worried that you would hate me, but that was selfish and unfair to you.” Phil said, still holding the younger’s face in his hands. “There’s very few people in this world that I have ever loved. But, you, Daniel Howell, I love you most.”

“Thanks,” Dan smirked, giggling when Phil glared at him. The older man playfully spanked Dan’s bum but the boy just stuck his tongue out. “I love you, too, Daddy. Now, can I suck your cock?”

Phil choked on his own spit. “Where did that come from?”

“I was thinking about it when you kissed me,” Dan shrugged.

“That was supposed to be a loving kiss, not one that made you horny,”

“So, no?” Dan asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes. How could Phil say no? Better yet, why would he?

“I think we should go inside the room, first,” Phil said, though a small part of him wanted to push the boy down to the floorboard and shove his cock down his throat, but he knew Dan would be cramped and he didn’t particularly want that.

He shut off the car and opened his door, letting Dan climb out first. He grabbed their bags and the motel key card, which Dan took from him because he wanted to open the door, saying something about never having been to a motel before. By the time they got in the room and got everything settled, Dan was rocking impatiently on the balls of his feet. Phil couldn’t help but laugh at how eager he was, though he himself was no different (he was already half hard).

Phil sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his thighs, watching as Dan nearly ran over. He dropped to his knees quickly and began unbuttoning the ripped black jeans.

Phil tutted at him softly, “What have I told you about being greedy, baby boy?” Dan sighed and moved his hands away.

“Not to, but Phil, I really want it,” Dan whined. He moved his hands back up to resume his actions, but Phil grabbed his wrist.

“Strip,” Phil ordered as he pulled the boy up to his feet. He knew it embarrassed Dan to be the only one naked, which was exactly why he told him to do it.

“But-”

“Nope, don’t argue. Take your clothes off.” Phil said. He smiled as Dan huffed and pulled off his shirt, then the pink velvet shorts. He hesitated for a moment, but Phil gave him a look and he finally pulled his panties down. “Good boy. You have to learn to be polite, Daniel. And that means not arguing and not being greedy,”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Dan said, dropping to his knees again. He slowly took Phil out of his jeans and underwear, then after asking, gently took the tip in his mouth.

He sucked for a little while, bobbing his head up and down, occasionally sliding his tongue over the tip when he came up. He paid extra attention to frenulum, like Phil had taught him. His boyfriend’s moans only encouraged him further. If he tried really hard, he could take most of Phil in his mouth, but it made his eyes water and he nearly gagged. He didn’t really mind, but he just used his hand to take care of the rest.

As Phil drew closer to his climax, his hips began moving involuntarily. After a particularly hard thrust into the boy’s mouth, he pulled away, and asked, “Fuck, are you okay?”

Dan grinned through the tears running down his cheeks, “I like it when you’re rough with me,” He had mumbled it, feeling his face grow warm out of embarrassment. Phil nearly came right then. He took Dan by his curls and pulled him back on his cock. This time, however, Phil took control.

He moved the boy’s head for him and brought his hips up to meet him. Dan’s hands were on Phil’s thigh, fingers gripping at the bunched up jeans. He let his boyfriend have complete control while he focused on not choking.

The older man’s movements became even more sporadic and rough, fucking Dan’s mouth until his cock hit his throat. He didn’t let up, though, just continued on until he came with a small shout of _fuck_ , shooting his load past Dan’s tongue. The boy swallowed around him, throat fluttering against Phil’s cock. He looked down, seeing tear-stained cheeks and red eyes, though Dan stilled seemed eager to please. Phil thought he might come again, but he pulled out, murmuring small praises of approval.

“Such a good boy for me, Dan. So perfect. So good letting Daddy use you,” Phil pulled the boy up and placed both hand’s on his sides, letting his thumbs run across the smooth skin. “You took it so well, baby. Can Daddy give you a treat?”

Dan nodded, but said, “Yes, Daddy,” when Phil gave him a pointed look. He always liked for Dan to talk so that way he knew for sure that he was okay with whatever they were doing, and also because it sometimes embarrassed the boy and Phil loved it. He tightened his grip with one hand and moved the other to wrap around Dan’s leaking dick.

He spread the precum around on the tip before sinking his hand lower. Dan’s legs twitched and he struggled to stay still. Phil gave him a few more strokes before pulling away, watching as the boy’s hips tried to follow. “Lay across the edge of the bed on you stomach, Daniel.”

“What are you doing?” Dan asked, though he did as he was told. He let out a sigh-like moan when he pressed his dick against the bed and let his weight cause friction. He felt two hands rubbing across his back and over his butt. He briefly wondered if he was getting spanked again.

“We’re trying something new, baby boy,” Phil didn’t give any further information, just dropped to his knees and started spreading Dan’s cheeks. He pushed the boy’s legs apart for more room, eliciting a squeak from him. He chuckled, watching as Dan embarrassedly hid his face.

“Phil,” Dan whispered, shifting his legs awkwardly. Of course, the action only caused more friction on his dick against the rough motel quilt. He wasn’t even sure why he had said the man’s name. He was just anxiously waiting.

Then, all of the sudden, Dan felt Phil’s tongue dart out against the puckered skin of his entrance. He let out a sharp gasp and squirmed away from the warm wet muscle that was licking stripes against him. Phil grabbed his hips, forcing him to stay still and take it. Dan’s knees began to feel weak. He was thankful for the bed beneath him. Phil’s mouth was relentless, tongue swirling around. It was when he sucked the creased skin passed his lips that Dan lost it.

“Daddy,” he squeaked before letting out a loud moan. It was a very intense feeling. He had been turned on for such a long time and Phil’s mouth paired with the bed against his dick was going to make him finish prematurely. “I-I can’t… I’m gonna _\- uh,”_

“Already?” Phil asked, words vibrating against Dan’s sensitive heat. He moaned again, legs jerking up. Phil spread Dan further and pressed his tongue passed the ring of tight muscles.

“Daddy!” Dan nearly shouted. He began rutting himself against the bed as Phil continued flicking his tongue into the boy. Barely a minute later, Dan was letting out little moans of, “Ah, ah, ah,”

Phil tightened his grip on Dan’s hip and let his other hand drift upward to tweak and the boy’s nipples. That was the final straw for Dan, whose body jerked almost violently as he came hard, smearing cum all over the bed quilt beneath him. The older man pulled away, save for the one hand softly rubbing Dan’s bum.

“Oh my,” Dan said shakily, breathing hard. Phil grinned at him and helped pull him up as his legs were too weak to stand on their own. Dan stood naked, back against Phil, staring as the man reached a hand down to swipe up the hot cum. He brought his hand to the boy’s lips. Dan blushed and mumbled, “Daddy,”

“You made quite the mess, Daniel. The polite thing to do is clean it up,” Phil said, wet fingers brushing against his mouth. He reminded Dan that it was better hot than cold, and agreeing, the younger quickly lapped up the warm liquid and swallowed. It had a bitter, almost metallic taste, but Dan wanted nothing more than to please his daddy.

“Thank you,” Dan muttered around Phil’s fingers, which were still lodged in his mouth. He suckled on them for a moment, despite the fact that they were clean, before Phil pulled them away.

“You’re welcome, love,” Phil squeezed the boy closer, feeling his naked frame against his bare arms. “How about we get you cleaned up and ready for bed?”

Dan nodded, tired eyes slipping shut and body completely dependent on Phil’s strong arms. The older took him to the shower, where he took turns washing both of their bodies, then put him in panties and one of his own shirts, and cuddled him in the bed under the sheets (he had stripped the top quilt from the bed completely).

* * *

The ride back was a lot less eventful than the ride there, meaning Dan hadn’t been yanked across the car and spanked. He had actually sat sideways all the way to London with his feet in Phil’s lap. He had only moved when they had stopped at The Warehouse, as Phil told him, to drop Cedric off. Phil had wanted to drive the boy the rest of the way home.

“Do you need help with your bag?” Phil asked when they had pulled up to Dan’s home. The younger shook his head and got out. Phil followed him regardless.

“I actually got you a little gift, Dan,” He handed Dan his overnight bag and a medium sized gift bag with tissue paper coming out the top. “I was going to give it to you last night, but we got a little _busy_. Anyway, open it after I leave.”

“Thank you, Phil! I’ll text you when I open it,” Dan said, giving the man a huge hug. Phil chuckled and patted his back before pulling him in for a chaste kiss, mumbling a _you’re welcome_ against his lips.

“Drive safe. I love you,”

“I love you, too,” Phil replied. After another kiss and a gentle groping of the boy’s ass, he got in the car. He waited until Dan was inside before he left.

Dan walked straight to his room to drop his things and then went across the hall to his brother’s room. He found him sitting on the bed, watching a video of something on his phone. “I’m home,”

Joshua pulled out his earbuds, “Hey, Danny. Did you have a good time?”

“Overall,” Dan joined him on the bed, sitting crisscross applesauce. “Phil said he loved me,” Josh’s eyes widened at that.

“Do you love him?” He asked, biting the inside of his cheek. It was all very surprising. As far as he knew, Phil Lester didn’t _love_ anyone.

“Yeah,” Dan said, grinning goofily as he remembered the previous night. The smile soon fell once he recalled the conversation he and Phil had. “He also told me where he worked.”

Joshua’s entire face paled, heart rate increasing. He could feel the sweat forming on his palms. He finally choked out, “What did he tell you?”

“That he was the leader of a gang, Joshy. A gang that you work for,” Dan pointed out. He wasn’t as mad as he was last night, but he just wished his own brother would have told him. He watched Joshua stumble for the right words.

“I’m sorry, Dan. I should’ve told you, but I didn’t want you to think bad of me,” Josh said, worry seeping into his voice. Dan just shrugged. He knew his brother only joined to help support the family. He could respect it in a way.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Dan assured, standing up.

“You do?”

Dan hummed an affirmation, then added, “Next time, tell me things. I’m not too young or whatever you think. I can handle if something is _rough._ ”

“I promise,” Joshua said and watched his brother walk away, seeing Dan in a slightly new light. Of course, Josh would always feel the need to protect his little brother, but Dan was able to handle things on his own, too. The boy had seen his father leave, been bullied, and watched as his family struggled to get by. He was stronger than Josh gave him credit for.

Back in his own room, Dan hurriedly rushed to open Phil’s gift. He carefully appreciated the soft blue tissue paper before ripping it apart. The first thing he saw was a little white card. He picked it up and read it slowly. _Every panda needs a friend._ He recognized the penmanship as Phil’s and looked in the bag. There was a soft orange lion.

He picked up the stuffed animal and nearly cried. It was perfect. He hugged it and Panda to his chest. “I’m gonna call you Lion,”

Dan took a picture of him in bed with Panda and Lion on either side and texted it to Phil, saying _Thank you!! I love HIM!!!_ with a bunch of emojis

A few minutes later, Phil sent a heart and said _I’m glad you like it. I love YOU!_ Dan chuckled, knowing the older man was slightly mocking his excitement, but he didn’t mind.

He sent the emoji with the tongue sticking out and said _thanks_ , knowing that Phil hated when he didn’t reply with _I love you, too._

 _Don’t make me drive over there and spank you, Daniel._ Phil texted back. Although Dan knew he would say something along those lines, he still blushed before quickly typing out a reply.

_I love you, too, Daddy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Leave a comment if you want, I appreciate it greatly.


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, friends. That being said, it's almost entirely smut.   
> Tw: brief gang mentions, smut, swearing, spanking

Dan sighed as he stared at the cell phone in his hand that had his boyfriend’s contact pulled up. He debated on whether or not he should call the man, knowing that Phil had said he had a busy day ahead of him at the office. He knew Phil’s job was serious, but he also knew that the aching arousal between his legs longed for more than just the hand that was currently shoved in his panties.

A moan fell from his lips as his thumb swiped over his slit and with the flash of ecstasy that surged through his body, he tapped the call icon. It rang more times than it usually did, but Dan blamed that on Phil being busy. When the man answered the phone, he sounded gruff and a little frustrated. Dan almost left him alone, but another stroke of his wrist had his groin begging otherwise.

“Phil, can you come over?”

“I’m in a meeting right now, baby,” Phil said in a hushed tone. He sounded distant and Dan wondered what the meeting was about. Probably drugs. The boy shook the thought away. He had long accepted Phil’s job. He realized that people could be more than one thing. Phil wasn’t just some gang leader. He was many things to Dan - his boyfriend, his best friend, his daddy. “What do you need?”

Dan had let his hand work up and down a couple of times before answering. His breath was slightly heavier, but he didn’t think it was noticeable over the phone. “You see, Daddy, I was thinking about the other night…”

“Yeah?” Phil asked. Dan couldn’t tell if he knew what exactly was being referenced or not. Dan usually reserved the term of endearment solely for sexual purposes, but the man seemed distracted.

“Yeah,” he repeated, mouth open as his fingers squeezed tighter around the length in his palm. “And I was thinking about how you fingered me. You remember, Daddy, don’t you?

"Yeah,” he heard Phil breathe into the phone, though his voice almost sounded strained. Dan bit his lip to suppress a moan when he worked his hand faster. They had messed around over the phone before and Dan never ceased to find it incredibly hot. The first time he had ever touched himself had been with Phil on the phone, listening to him as he came undone.

“Mhm,” Dan hummed. “I’m really hard right now, and I want you to come over.” He heard some movement over the phone and he figured Phil was excusing himself from the meeting. He waited patiently for the elder to come back on the line.

“Listen to me, Daniel,” Phil said, voice still hushed, but filled with authority. “I will be there in thirty minutes. Don’t you dare touch yourself, do you hear me?” Dan immediately pulled his hand from his pretty pink panties and rested it under his bum.

“Yes, sir,” he said with a cheeky grin, despite the fact that he knew Phil couldn’t see him. He heard his boyfriend mumble a quick _fuck_ before hanging up. He placed his phone on the table beside his bed and then joined his hand with the other. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep his hands from touching himself unless he had them under his bum.

Thirty minutes stretched on for what felt like days. Dan had gotten so restless after the first ten minutes that he ended up turning over and stuffing a pillow between his legs. He figured as long as he wasn’t actually touching himself, some innocent pillow-humping would be fine. It didn’t give him the same strong feeling his fist could provide, but the friction was enough to render him unaware of his surroundings.

“Daniel, what did I tell you?” asked a voice suddenly. He whipped his neck quickly to look in the direction of the sound. It was obviously Phil. The man didn’t seem too angry. If anything, he looked amused, but his voice still held authority. Dan slowed his movements to a stop. He could feel a small wet spot forming on his panties.

“I didn’t think it counted, Daddy. I’m not actually touching myself.” Dan said, almost whining as he pulled the pillow out from underneath himself. Phil just shook his head and chuckled. Sometimes Dan could be downright needy.

“It doesn’t count this time, but it will next time,” he said while his long legs carried him across the room, a playful warning at the edge of his voice. Before Dan could say anything, two lips were pressed firmly against his own. He kissed back quickly, having been horny for far too long. He was aching for any kind of stimulation.

Phil quickly stripped himself of his jeans, leaving their lips attached. Dan was already without pants, only clad in his underwear and an old hoodie. The younger whined desperately, despite his lack of breath, when Phil broke away to remove both of their shirts.

“What brought all this on, baby boy? You’re so worked up for me,” Phil asked, grinning as he rubbed his hands over Dan’s heaving chest, tweaking at the two perky nipples. The boy had leaned back on his elbows against the white and blue bed. There was something special about seeing Dan so wrecked in his own bed. Of course, Phil loved having the boy over to his flat, but seeing Dan surrounded by all of his soft, pretty things while the older elicited sinful moans from his lips was something else entirely. Dan’s room was just so innocent and Phil most definitely did not fit.

“I want you to fuck me, Phil,” Dan said after he caught his breath. Phil nearly choked on his own tongue. Dan never cursed and the boy was never vulgar. He was most usually shy when it came to talking about sex stuff. After all, when Phil had first met him, the boy hadn’t even known what a handjob was.

“Fuck, Dan, are you sure?” Phil groaned, reaching out to touch the creamy skin of Dan’s inner thigh. The younger continued talking.

“I didn’t think I was ready before, but I watched some porn and I’m so hard, Daddy, and I just need you to fuck me.” Dan explained in the same tone as if he were talking about his day and not begging to get pounded into the fucking mattress. Phil felt his cock twitch in his underwear and in one swift movement, he had removed the younger’s panties, pushed him down, and was hovering above him.

“If you don’t stop talking, I’m going to fucking cum, Daniel,” Phil warned, letting his hips drag against his boyfriend’s. Dan’s giggle quickly turned into a moan.

They made out for only a few minutes longer, Dan becoming so worked up and whiny that Phil could do nothing but move between the boy’s legs and satisfy him. He had been smart enough to bring lube and a condom (he knew they were both clean, and it wasn’t like he could get pregnant, but practicing safe sex was never a bad habit to have). He lubed up his fingers and worked one in easily.

He had fingered Dan a handful of times before, but his boy was ever as responsive. He was moaning and pushing back against the man’s fingers, trying to get more. And Phil gave him what he wanted, pushing in a second finger and then after a few minutes, a third. He curled the digits, feeling Dan’s tight walls contracting when he hit the younger’s sweet spot.

“’M ready, Daddy,” Dan said, breathing heavy and labored. He had a sheen layer of sweat covering his flushed chest. His cheeks were rosy and his lips spit-slick and swollen. To Phil, he was the epitome of lust. A modern day Aphrodite. And Phil couldn’t wait to be inside him, to wreck him even harder.

The man smirked and quickly removed his underwear, feeling the cool air hit his cock which sprang free against his abdomen. He made quick work of putting the condom on and lubing himself up, making sure to use more than needed.

“Alright, baby boy,” he whispered as he pulled the younger’s hips closer to him. He lined himself up and slowly pushed it, watching as the boy’s face contorted in pain. He went in as deep as he could and stopped. He still had a couple of inches left to give, but he wasn’t going to force himself into the boy. After all, Dan was small.

“So big,” Dan whispered, out of breath. He kept clenching around Phil, not used to being so stretched out. He knew his boyfriend had a big cock, but taking it in the ass was far different than sucking on it. He felt a little embarrassed that he couldn’t take it all. Phil didn’t seem to mind, though. He stroked the smaller boy’s dick to keep him feeling good as he adjusted. He also whispered praises and rubbed a thumb over one of Dan’s hands.

After a minute or two, Dan said, “Please, move.” So, Phil complied, rocking his hips slowly back and forth, letting his shaft slide in and out of the boy’s tight, velvet heat. It felt like heaven.

It was nice for a while, slow and tender. Phil loved hearing the little moans his boyfriend produced, all wispy and soft. However, his quiet and gentle demeanor didn’t last long. Dan soon became more whiny and desperate, pushing back against Phil to make him go faster.

“What a needy little thing, you are,” Phil tutted, taking the boy’s hips in his hands and speeding up his thrusts. Dan seemed to be thriving off of Phil’s movements, too. His moans got louder and he let out these little gasp-like sounds as he rutted his hips back and locked his legs around the man’s waist. Phil could feel Dan trying to pull him in deeper, past the younger’s limits, but the elder of the two refrained. Sure, Dan had said before that he liked when Phil was rough, but he wasn’t going to outright hurt the boy. Forcing himself deeper into Dan when he knew he couldn’t take it wasn’t on his list of things to do.

He had half a mind to tell the boy to quit, but before he could say anything, Dan said, “Wait.” Phil stopped, almost worried that he’d done something wrong, but then Dan was pulling himself off of Phil entirely (the sound that fell from his lips at this movement about had Phil praying for forgiveness, it was so sinful) and situating himself on his hands and knees.

“Christ, Dan, how much porn did you watch?” Phil asked. Dan giggled in reply and wiggled his ass. To answer the question: a lot. The younger had watched countless porn videos and this position had seemed fun.

The new angle was otherworldly for the both of them. Much to Dan’s dismay, however, he still couldn’t fit all of Phil inside of him. Of course, that didn’t stop him from trying. He pushed back harder to meet Phil’s thrusts, touching his leaking dick to distract himself from any pain. It just really wasn’t fair to Phil. Dan wanted to be able to please him wholly and entirely. He felt like he was letting his boyfriend down.

Using his hands for leverage, Dan pushed against the bed to possibly get himself farther down Phil’s cock. It especially didn’t work because his boyfriend was holding his hips steady, almost as though to stop him.

“Stop, Dan, calm down. You’re going to hurt yourself,” Phil said sternly, using his most authoritative tone. Dan didn’t let up.

“No,” he huffed and continued his rapid movements. Phil had stilled himself by this point, Dan doing all of the work.

Phil’s eyes narrowed and he asked, “What did you just say to me, Daniel?” The man’s left hand gripped Dan’s hip impossibly tighter, surely leaving bruises where his fingertips bit into the skin. He raised his right hand, ready to spank the boy if he didn’t straighten up.

“I said no!” Dan repeated, frustration laced in his voice. Tears were welling up behind his eyes. He was so close to having all of Phil, but he just couldn’t get there. “Fucking fuck me,”

Phil didn’t care that they were in the middle of sex, he refused to be talked to like that or to be cursed at. Especially by Dan. He let his hand slam down hard, disregarding the choked cry that fell from his boyfriend’s lips. It didn’t matter, though, because Dan had arched his back just right and suddenly Phil was sliding in to the hilt, hips connecting fully.

Tears rushed from Dan’s eyes as he moaned deeply. Whether it was from the spanking, the frustration, the fact that he finally felt all of Phil inside of him, or even all three, he didn’t know. But it felt so good that his arms buckled at the elbows and he planted face first into his pillow.

Phil fucked him like that for a few more minutes until Dan came, hand stroking roughly at his own dick. His muscles contracted tightly around Phil’s cock, milking the cum from him only a few seconds later, the condom quickly filling with hot liquid.

Phil rode out their orgasms for a moment longer before pulling out and laying them both down. He pulled off and tied the condom, throwing it in the wastebasket. He had to kick Dan’s comforter off the bed because it was soiled with cum.

They rested for a while, curled into one another. Dan seemed half asleep as Phil rubbed his bare back. All of a sudden, Phil stood up and pulled his underwear and t-shirt on. Dan wasn’t sure why, but Phil grabbed Panda from the floor and handed it to him.

“Alright, up you go,” he said as he hoisted the boy to a sitting position. Phil moved him to the edge of the bed, flipping him over so his butt was in the air and his legs were hanging down to the floor.

“Daddy?” Dan asked quietly, voice small as he held onto his stuffed animal. He had a good idea of what was happening.

“Do you remember when I taught you about the traffic lights? The colors you use if something is too much?” Phil asked as he pulled his belt through the loops of his discarded jeans. Dan nodded and mumbled a small _yes, Daddy._

“Good, because I’m going to spank you,” Phil said. He doubled the belt over, making it twice as thick. All at once, he brought the leather down hard against the plump skin of Dan’s ass. He didn’t put too much force behind the first blow, wanting to let the boy get used to it. He had never used a belt before. “Do you know what you did wrong, Daniel?”

The boy nodded, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. He felt another harsh sting against his bum. The belt was definitely worse than Phil’s hand and he couldn’t help but cry out.

“Then tell me, Daniel,” Phil said, watching as the younger’s ass turned a lovely shade of pink. He knew Dan hated talking while he got spanked. He usually reverted into a little head space and found it embarrassing. But it was for his own good. Especially this time, as he hadn’t listened when Phil was telling him to stop lest he would hurt himself. When Dan shook his head, refusing to answer, Phil brought the belt down even harder.

A strangled sob was ripped from Dan’s chest, but he didn’t use his colors. He knew he deserved the punishment. Finally, when the stinging lessened, though only slightly, Dan whispered through his tears, “I did-didn’t listen an-and I cursed at Daddy,”

“That’s a good boy,” Phil praised, shushing his cries. He rubbed Dan’s back soothingly. “Just two more, okay?”

Dan whimpered and shifted his legs but nodded nevertheless. He thought he hated spankings before, but being whipped with a belt was far worse. Still, he just held Panda tighter to his chest and closed his eyes. The last two hits were impossibly worse than he could have imagined. His bum was cherry red and his knees were weak and folded underneath him, the bed being the only thing keeping him up.

Phil sat down on the bed and pulled Dan to his lap, letting the younger rest his head and chest on the man’s bare legs. He didn’t bother clothing the boy, as his bum was too sore and would likely be chaffed by the fabric. He did pull the baby blue sheet over him, however.

“You had better listen next time, Daniel,” Phil said, voice soft, but still firm. He carded his hands through Dan’s sweaty brown curls. His cries subsided to small sniffles after a while and he began pressing open mouthed kisses to Phil’s bare thigh, sometimes letting his tongue dart out and poke at the skin. He left a small trail of spit, but Phil didn’t mind; he knew Dan was in a small headspace.

“I know, Daddy,” he mumbled, words slurred and muffled by the man’s leg. Phil smiled down at him. His eyes were opened but unfocused.

“I love you, you know?” He reminded, moving the sheet briefly to check on the boy’s bum. Dan didn’t even move. It was still red and there were angry belt marks stretching across his skin. It would probably bruise and the idea alone had Phil stirring in his underwear.

“Yeah, I love you too,” he said distantly. It was almost as though he were asleep with his eyes open. Phil wasn’t sure how long, but they stayed like that for a while. Dan was just barely there, draped over his boyfriend’s lap, one of Phil’s hand resting on his back and the other twirling through his hair. It was probably a little over a half hour, and they might have stayed longer, but Dan’s stomach growled, causing him to laugh. Phil looked down and smiled, figuring he should probably get up and fix them both some lunch.

When he stood up, he accidentally stepped on one of Dan’s stuffed animals. It had most likely been knocked off the bed during their activities. He picked it up and immediately recognized the stuffed lion as the same one he had gotten for Dan a few weeks ago. He passed the toy to the younger, who hugged it to his chest along with Panda.

“What did you end up naming him, anyway?” Phil asked as he pulled his pants on.

“Lion,” Dan answered. He smiled up at his boyfriend. He knew it was kind of stupid. He didn’t have much of a niche for naming things, apparently.

“Clever,” Phil sarcastically praised. Dan chucked the lion at his boyfriend.

“Shut up,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all Folks! Leave a comment if you please. Thanks for reading. It's been fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Saturday at noon.


End file.
